Team Badass Girls
by Mizumiii
Summary: Vous n'avez jamais pensé que spn manquait de filles badass pour casser la barraque? Maintenant c'est fait ! Venez découvrir la team badass !
1. chapter 1

Yo ! Avec 10 ans de retard je me suis enfin lancée dans spn! Ma super pote cupcake et moi avons décidés de faire une fic à deux ;D

C'est du gros tests mais j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment :p

Je vous laisse déguster ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Bleu comme chasseur**

* * *

Luna Thornway chasseuse de sa profession nageait actuellement dans une marre de sang anciennement propriété des corps des vampires qui gisaient aux alentours.

_ Je vous avais bien dis que je n'étais pas comestible, soupira t-elle en recoiffant sa longue chevelure bleu électrique.

Elle regarda avec satisfaction le carnage auquel elle s'était livrée dans le vieux hangar qui avait servis de nid à ces créatures.

_ Bon, maintenant qu'est ce que je fais de tout ces corps…

Luna pencha sa tête sur le côté visiblement perplexe. Elle n'avait pas directement touché ses adversaires et elle comptait bien ne pas laisser ses armes ici (ses bébés étaient bien trop précieux pour ça et elle les rangea dans son étui à guitare qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce), par contre elle portait sur elle une bonne partie de l'ADN des victimes sous la forme de traces rouges sur la quasi intégralité de ses vêtements et son visage.

_ Avec un peu de chance personne ne saura rien, espèra t-elle finalement en tournant gaiement les talons.

Malheureusement, elle eut à peine le temps de faire cent mètres pour franchir la porte de sortie qu'une flopée de policiers débarquèrent et la pointèrent de leurs flingues en hurlant.

_ Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Clama l'un d'eux.

_ C'est pas moi? tenta Luna avec son sourire le plus innocent.

_ Comment tu fais pour t'attirer autant d'ennuis ? Soupira une femme aux longs cheveux châtains aux reflets lumineux, et dont les yeux noisettes étaient cerclés de lunettes rectangulaires.

_ C'est ta faute d'abords, bouda Luna en sortant de sa cellule. Si tu ne m'avais pas lâchement abandonnée !

_ Tu n'es pas la seule humaine sur terre Luna, répliqua Melusine en roulant des yeux avec une perfection dévoilant un travail sur cet art.

_ Quoi? S'exclama faussement la chasseuse. M'aurait-on menti depuis le début ?

_ Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu as fais pour t'en sortir jusque ici…

_ C'est un talent, se venta Luna avec orgueil tout en récupérant son arsenal devant le regard ébahis du policier en charge. Qui se transmet de Thornway en Thornway!

_ Tu m'en diras tant… répliqua l'ange en signant les papiers d'autorisation de sortie. Tu ne veux pas te trouver une coéquipière sensée avec un brevet de garderie?

_ Si tu étais libre plus souvent-

_ Mais je ne le suis pas. Ton roi des carrefours n'est pas le seul à être occupé de temps à autre.

_ Parce que je suis sensée te croire quand tu prétends aller régler un problème important? Rien ne me prouve que tu ne pars pas batifoler avec ton petit copain.

_ Parce que tu as une preuve pour Crowley?

_ N'essaye même pas de t'engager là dedans! siffla Luna entre ses dents.

Pour toute réponse Mélusine souffla dédaigneusement. Elle n'arriverait jamais à comprendre comment elle pouvait s'être entichée d'un démon, celui-ci en particulier. Mais elle savait aussi que son amie n'était pas une personne facilement manipulable et qu'il y avait peu de chance que Crowley l'ait entourloupée pour la séduire. Ce qui était d'autant plus contrariant parce que de toute évidence malgré les livres elle ne comprenait toujours pas les subtilités humaines. Pourtant, elle avait aimé un humain, elle avait aimé ses enfants, mais tout cela avait disparu il y a bien longtemps.

_ Bon, maintenant je compte sur toi pour bien te tenir, décréta Mélusine une fois qu'elles furent sorties dans la rue.

_ Attends qu'est-ce que tu? Commença Luna mais dans un bruit d'ailes son ange gardien disparu. Putain d'anges….

Luna remarqua les regards choqués des piétons qui faisaient un détour pour l'éviter et elle leur rendit un sourire carnassier qui sembla les effrayer encore un peu plus. Ravie de son petit effet, la jeune femme décida de se trouver un hôtel où elle pourrait faire un brin de toilette, car même si elle appréciait de foutre la frousse aux passants, elle aimait aussi ne pas sentir le sang à des mètres à la ronde. A peine eut-elle fait un pas dans une direction au hasard qu'elle se retrouva dans une luxueuse demeure. Qu'elle connaissait déjà et elle savait qui avait eu l'audace de la téléporter ainsi.

_ Crowley, murmura t-elle en tentant de dissimuler son sourire ravie et en tentant aussi d'ignorer les paroles venimeuses de son ange gardien.

_ Les anges ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, déclara celui-ci avec un sourire ironique, heureusement que tu peux compter sur un démon comme moi.

_ Qui me dit que tu ne m'as pas enlevé pour me voler mon âme? Répliqua Luna en décidant de s'amuser un peu avec lui.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ça si j'ai déjà autre chose, décréta t-il en s'approchant vivement d'elle pour lui voler un baiser.

Luna fut surprise et elle vit à quel point il était ravi de son petit effet, mais il était hors de question pour elle de le laisser s'en tirer à aussi bon compte alors elle attrapa sa cravate pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

_ I won't let you go, susurra t-elle en l'embrassant à son tour.

_ Do you see me trying to escape?

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes à échanger des baisers sulfureux démontrant que les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passé séparé l'un de l'autre n'avait fait que rendre leur désir plus puissant.

_ Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche, fit finalement remarquer Crowley.

_ Et tu ferais mieux de m'accompagner, c'est une grande salle de bain je risquerais de me perdre…

Le démon ne se fit pas prier (l'ironie du truc quoi x'D ) et ils passèrent un agréable moment jusqu'à ce que Luna soit aussi propre qu'un sous neuf.

_ Pourquoi aucune de mes planques est aussi cool que la tienne, soupira Luna en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil qui devait facilement valoir le prix de sa maison à elle.

_ L'avantage de la damnation éternelle, supposa Crowley avec une mimique entendue.

La jeune femme rit doucement en songeant qu'il n'avait pas tord. Elle entreprit de se tresser distraitement les cheveux tandis que les paroles de Mélusine revenait la hanter, après tout elle avait raison : elle couchait avec Crowley depuis quelques mois maintenant mais rien ne lui disait qu'elle était la seule personne avec qui il se livrait à ce genre d'activité. D'un autre côté, ils n'avaient jamais dis que leur relation était exclusive et elle ne pouvait décemment exiger d'un démon de lui être fidèle. Et puis, pourquoi l'aurait-elle voulu? Ok il était un bon coup et un ami agréable mais plus aurait été complètement déraisonnable de sa part et encore plus venant d'une chasseuse censée mettre à mort toutes les créatures, et encore plus les démons.

_ A quoi penses-tu très chère? Demanda Crowley à qui son regard soudainement vague n'avait pas échappé.

_ Oh rien, élucida Luna qui avait finalement fini de se coiffer. Mélusine m'a encore laissée tomber et je n'ai pas de chasses à l'horizon. Tu n'auras pas quelque chose ?

_ J'ai bien une idée, déclara t-il en la rejoignant sur le canapé. Je te kidnappe et te garde pour moi tout seul ici.

_ L'idée est plaisante, reconnue Luna en se laissant charmer par ses mots et ses caresses.

Si elle n'était pas sûr de ne pas l'avoir fait, elle aurait pu croire qu'elle lui avait déjà vendu son âme. Elle jouait un jeu dangereux mais ô combien agréable…

_ Alors marché conclu, décida Crowley.

Au même instant, Luna se retrouva sur une plage en pleine nuit.

_ Il y a une chasse ici, lui apprit la voix de Mélusine.

_ Mais va falloir arrêter de faire ça ! S'emporta Luna. Tu ne peux pas simplement venir me chercher et m'emmener où tu veux sans demander.

_ Pourquoi? Demanda celle-ci qui ne comprenait visiblement pas où était le problème.

_ Parce que ça ne se fait pas! Râla la chasseuse en se passant une main sur son visage.

_ De toute façon maintenant que tu es là autant faire la chasse dont je t'ai parlé.

Luna lui lança un regard noir tout en sortant son téléphone, elle envoya un message à Crowley pour lui expliquer la situation même si elle savait qu'il ne se serait jamais inquiété pour elle. Et oui, il lui avait donné son numéro car apparemment il en avait pour communiquer plus facilement. Visiblement, les coupes de sang étaient devenues hasbeen dans le monde démoniaque.

_ C'est quoi le problème ? Demanda finalement la chasseuse en regrettant de ne pas avoir pu profiter plus longtemps du confort du manoir de Crowley.

_ Regarde par toi-même.

La jeune femme soupira exaspérée par les manières de son amie mais elle se plia tout de même à sa requête. Elle observa avec attention où elle se trouvait : une plage sur un côte quelconque des états-unis, vu l'heure peu de personnes se promenaient encore dans les parages mais elle aperçu un petit attroupement vers le bords de mer.

_ Allons voir ce que c'est, proposa Luna en faisant signe à Mélusine de la suivre.

Cela la fit sourire parce que deux minutes plus tôt c'était elle qui la traînait sur la plage pour l'enquête, mais comprenant vaguement que Luna était énervée et qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'ennuyer, elle garda profil bas et s'assura que son expression restait neutre avant de la suivre. Elle était déjà en bikini et pareo et ne voulait qu'une chose : clore cette enquête pour retourner à son occupation initiale : lire et bronzer au bord de l'eau. C'était devenu une opération très délicate ces derniers temps, parce qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour venir l'ennuyer: Luna pour être sortie de prison, Gabriel parce qu'il s'ennuyait, les Winchesters parce qu'ils croyaient qu'elle était leur allié alors qu'elle n'était juste pas leur ennemie (ce qui pouvait s'arranger d'ailleurs), bref, elle n'avait plus une minute à elle et après des siècles de tranquillité elle n'était pas sur d'aimer le changement.

En approchant de l'attroupement, Luna commença à distinguer quelque chose, probablement un corps sur le sable, puis parvint à franchir la foule pour voir ce dont il retournait. Un homme en maillot de bain et chemise Hawaienne était effondré sur le sol. On l'avait probablement retourné si elle en croyait son visage et son torse couvert de sable, et il avait les yeux grand ouvert, et vague. N'importe qui aurait cligné des yeux à sa place, mais vu que son crâne avait été à moitié défoncé nul doute que le sable était le cadet de ses soucis.

_ Il est mort, expliqua Mélusine.

_ Sans blague? S'exclama Luna en roulant des yeux.

C'était un meurtre mais elle ne voyait pas ce qui nécessitait sa présence. Elle reprit son inspection et remarqua le téléphone dans sa main. Mélusine lui mit quelque chose dans la main, un badge de police, réalisa-t-elle, et même si elle était encore faché, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les manières d'assistante sérieuse de son amie. Enfin, la connaissant ce pouvait aussi bien être une façon de lui dire de se dépêcher. Elle brandit son badge.

_ FBI, je vous demanderai de vous écarter et de ne pas plus contaminer la scène de crime.

Aussitôt la foule s'écarta mais les gens restèrent tel des vautours à la recherche d'un scoop morbide à raconter pour leur prochaine soirée entre amis. Luna s'agenouilla en se demanda distraitement comment on pouvait la confondre avec un agent fédérale alors qu'elle avait des cheveux bleus mais se concentra rapidement sur le corps. Elle prit le téléphone et étudia le contenu récent avant de se figer.

_ Alors?

_ Alors je il y a un sosie qui à l'air de s'être lassé de marier des abrutis à Vegas, parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance que ce type se soit fait buté par Elvis Presley en personne, répliqua Luna.

Mélusine médita un instant, puis se rappela qui était Elvis Presley: un des chanteur dont Luna avait rempli sa playlist culturelle, complémentaire aux livres. Elle ne comprenait pas quel était le rapport avec Vegas cependant.

_ Regarde.

Sur le téléphone, un selphy de la victime prit avec Elvis Presley.

_ C'est étrange, fit Mélusine.

Prise d'une intuition, Luna retourna le corps et avisa la dédicace du chanteur réalisé avec le sang de sa victime.

_ Okay, je te rejoins, c'est étrange.

Elle se releva, pensive.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que c'est une enquête pour moi? demanda-t-elle finalement.

_ Il sent bizarre, répliqua l'ange.

_ Bizarre comment?

_ Bizarre comme 'pas humain'.

_ Oh. Et tu renifle souvent des cadavres?

_ R- Je ne renifle rien du tout ! S'offusqua Mélusine. J'ai des sens surdéveloppé, et je peux distinguer les odeurs à l'état moléculaire!

_ Pas la peine de te gonfler d'importance, Zazou, je plaisantais.

_ Je ne suis pas non plus un oiseau d'Afrique, insista l'ange confusément.

Déjà, songea Luna, elle avait compris la référence, ce qui était la conséquence d'un travail acharné à lui faire visionner les film DIsney dans l'espoir que ça lui apprendrait autant qu'aux enfants. Tout ce que lui avait inspiré le Roi Lion, malheureusement, était que les animaux ne parlaient pas et qu'il était idiot de faire croire que les lions ne mangeait pas les phacochères juste parce qu'ils chantaient des chansons. Oui, elle avait encore du travail pour lui faire comprendre les métaphores et les figures de styles, mais elle y travaillait !

_ Laisse tomber Mel. Autre chose à propos du corps?

_ Ce qui l'a tué était un objet en bois, grommela Mélusine. Il y a des écharde dans la peau là où il a été frappé.

Luna fit une grimace de dégoût en avisant les dégâts causés par les petits morceaux de bois et elle songea que les monstres se montraient un peu trop imaginatifs ces derniers temps.

_ Bon, je vais voir si un des touristes à vu quelque chose d'intéressant, déclara Luna en s'approchant de la foule de curieux.

Il y avait cinq personnes en tout qui disaient avoir vu quelque chose, malheureusement leur témoignage n'aida pas beaucoup Luna. Tout ce qu'elle en tira c'était qu'ils avaient tous vu un homme en compagnie du macabé mais il leur tournait le dos, regardant vers l'océan, et une fois qu'ils s'étaient approchés l'autre individus avait disparu comme par magie. Au moins, la chasseuse pouvait éliminer toutes les créatures de chairs et se concentrer sur les esprits et autres fantômes qui hantaient le monde.

_ Bon je vais faire des recherches, soupira Luna en sortant son ordinateur portable de son étui à guitare.

_ Ok à plus.

Luna n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que son amie angélique avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette. Il n'était pas difficilement de deviner où elle était partie et elle songea un instant à invoquer Gabriel juste pour lui faire les pieds comme elle les lui avait fait dans la journée. Ce qui ramena son esprit sur un sujet qui lui tenait légèrement plus à coeur que l'enquête : Crowley. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur ses recherches mais au bout d'un moment elle finit par lui envoyer un sms avec son adresse.

Le reste de la soirée se passa anormalement lentement et Luna le passa en tête à tête avec ses bières et son ordinateur jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme dessus.

Ce fut la lumière du soleil entrant à travers les stores du motel miteux où elle avait pris sa chambre la veille qui la réveilla. Une raison de plus d'en vouloir à Mélusine : d'ordinaire elle se débrouillait toujours pour se trouver des hôtels un minimum correct pour dormir mais vu l'heure à laquelle elle était arrivée dans la ville, c'était le seul endroit qu'elle avait trouvé, et en plus les hôtels californiens coutaient une blinde.

_ Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose? Demanda Mélusine en apparaissant devant elle dans un bruit d'ailes.

_ Tiens il me semble entendre des voix, ça doit être mon imagination, marmonna Luna en l'ignorant royalement.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu essaie de faire, s'offusqua l'ange, mais ce n'est pas avec ce genre de comportement que tu vas te faire passer pour une adulte.

_ Je n'entends rien, chantonna la jeune chasseuse avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Mélusine se retrouva seule dans la chambre de motel avec une mine déconfite, cette gamine était vraiment mal élevée!

Quand Luna revient de sa douche, elle était déjà de meilleurs humeurs et elle ne pu pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant Mélusine qui l'attendait en boudant sur le lit. Elle avait une mine renfrognée derrière ses lunettes mais au lieu de lui donner l'air d'une institutrice frigide elle avait seulement l'air d'une enfant colérique ayant mis les lunettes de sa mère bibliothécaire. Luna ramassa son ordinateur avant de le fourrer dans son étui puis elle attrapa son téléphone qui n'avait toujours pas reçu de message, puis elle se planta devant son amie.

_ Bon allez frangine, tu te ramènes? On a une enquête à mener, déclara t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_ hmf, fit Mélusine en détournant sciemment le regard, tu devrais être reconnaissante de mon aide!

_ Mais oui, mais oui, la rassura t-elle en souriant en coin.

Luna réalisa en arrivant dans la rue que le problème avec le mode de transport des anges c'était qu'elle n'avait pas fait le voyage avec sa voiture. Elle lança un regard à Mélusine qui comprit instantanément où elle voulait en venir ce qui la fit soupirer de résignation.

_ Quelle adresse?

_ 2 Rue de la Libération, énonça Luna avec enthousiasme.

Mélusine posa sa main sur son épaule et en une fraction de seconde elles se retrouvèrent devant une petite maison tout ce qu'il y avait de coquet.

_ Je pourrais m'y habituer, commenta Luna.

_ N'y compte pas trop, répliqua Mélusine, pourquoi voulais-tu venir ici?

_ Ce type est un des témoins mais il était déjà partis quand tu es venu me chercher hier soir, expliqua t-elle. Il a parlé à la police mais ils n'ont pas crû à son témoignage.

_ Et toi si?

_ Tu vas voir, c'est très intéressant, ironisa la chasseuse.

Mélusine la suivit jusque devant la porte et elles attendirent quelques secondes après avoir toqués que quelqu'un vienne leur ouvrir.

_ Qui êtes vous? S'étonna la femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui leur ouvrit.

_ FBI, se présenta Luna, Agent Wallace et voici mon apprenti… Watson. J'aimerais interroger votre fils par rapport à ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

_ Oh, entrez, les invita t-elle en s'effaçant pour les laisser venir. Il est dans sa chambre, au bout du couloir mais il ne se sent pas très bien à cause de toute cette histoire…

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Mélusine, nous nous occupons de tout.

La mère la regarda légèrement étonnée puis acquiesça plusieurs fois la tête soulagement. Luna se faufila jusqu'à la chambre du témoin, suivit de son acolyte et elles entrèrent sans toquer. Elles virent alors un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'année qui regardait par la fenêtre d'un air perdu. Luna lança un regard perdu à l'ange qui roula des yeux d'exaspération. Elles étaient réellement le pire duo sur terre quand il s'agissait de se montrer compatissante.

_ Bonjour Jonas, je suis l'agent Wallace, appela doucement Luna en venant devant lui. Je suis venu te parler de ce qui c'est passé hier soir.

_ La police ne m'a pas crû, déclara t-il d'une voix effacée.

_ Mais je ne suis pas la police, contre-attaqua la chasseuse avec enthousiasme. Tu peux tout me dire!

_ Je, commença t-il en regardant ses cheveux bleus avec étonnement, j'étais juste à côté d'eux quand ça c'est passé… Ce type je me suis dis que je le connaissais mais j'ai trouvé son nom qu'après être rentré. Celui qui est mort, il a voulu prendre une photo mais l'autre est devenu violent et l'a tué.

_ Est-ce que tu as vu son visage? Ou l'arme du crime? Demanda Mélusine.

_ Oui… C'était Elvis Presley et il l'a tué avec sa guitare.

0000

_ Si j'avais sû qu'on tomberait sur un truc comme ça j'aurais appelé les Winchesters, plaisanta Luna en posant ses pieds chaussés de docks martins sur la table du driver.

_ Je peux toujours aller les chercher, proposa Mélusine en la regardant faire avec désapprobation.

_ Hors de question ! Je veux m'en occuper moi-même comme ça je pourrais le faire rager après, plaisanta la jeune femme en éclatant d'un rire sadique.

_ Commence peut-être déjà par t'occuper de ce revenant.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit un revenant, il n'est pas enterré ici et ce n'est pas le comportement d'un revenant.

_ Alors tu penses à quoi?

_ Un tulpa.

_ Oh. Mais pourquoi ce… chanteur en particulier?

Luna la regarda avec une lueur de désolation dans l'oeil.

_ Parce que c'était soit lui, soit Michael Jackson.

Mélusine ne percuta pas plus.

_ Il y a une rumeur folle qui cours depuis des années disant qu'Elvis Presley n'est pas mort. C'est même étonnant que cette situation ne soit pas arrivée avant, rajouta-t-elle, plus pour elle que pour Mel.

_ Oh, je vois. Il était très célèbre et ses fans sont dans le dénis. Il ne manquait que le symbole TIbétain pour renverser la situation.

On pouvait faire confiance à Mel pour avoir une clairvoyance étonnante sur certains sujet plutôt que d'autre. Le deuil, elle comprenait, mais la danse pop c'était pas encore gagné. Il faudrait qu'elle demanda à Gab de lui faire des cours de rattrapage là dessus, elle était sur qu'il était très très cultivé sur le sujet. En fait, c'était probablement une très mauvaise idée.

_ Exactement. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver ce qui a répandu la rumeur, déclara Luna d'un ton lugubre.

C'était ce qui prendrait le plus de temps : décortiquer la toile pour trouver le post responsable de la propagation de la rumeur mais surtout sur symbole tibétain. Elle avait appris à Mélusine à se servir d'un ordinateur, mais celle-ci se montrait très récalcitrante à son utilisation. Résultat elle passa encore une partie de la journée à lire les théories les plus loufoques sur la résurrection du King, notamment l'une expliquant qu'il était en réalité un vampire et qu'il avait simulé sa mort pour qu'on ne réalise pas qu'il ne vieillissait pas ce qui était ridicule parce qu'il avait pris du poids et que les vampires, même les plus meurtrier, ne grossissaient pas. Bref, elle commençait à perdre espoire lorsqu'elle trouve enfin le graal.

Elle agrippa convulsivement le bras de son amie.

_ Ca y est ! Je l'ai trouvé! Selon ce blog, le King aurait négocier son immortalité avec un vieux moines reclus, en contre partie il a dut promettre de ne plus jamais apparaitre sur scène ni chanter aucune musique. Le moine lui aurait alors remis un collier renfermant le sort d'immortalité, en lui déclarant que si le monde apprenait qu'il était encore en vie, il mourrait. Pour cette raison, chaque fois que quelqu'un le reconnait et veut le prendre en photo, il le tue avec sa guitare.

_ C'est assez musclé comme mort, remarqua Mélusine. Ce ne serait pas plus simple de l'étrangler avec une corde de guitare?

_ Je n'aurais pas ce genre de conversation avec toi, répliqua Luna avec une expression fermée.

_ Pourquoi pas?

_ Parce que- Ce n'est pas le sujet ok ! Pour revenir à notre affaire, ce supposé collier d'immortalité à la forme du symbole qui permet de créer un Tulpa. Donc en théorie, il suffit de le prendre en photo et de publier ça sur la toile pour qu'il meurt.

_ Ce serait aussi simple?

_ Eh bien, j'ai dis en théorie, mais il faut aussi retrouver le type qui a répandu la rumeur pour être sur qu'il ne recommence pas.

Melusine fixa l'ordinateur un instant en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi cette plage?

_ Hum… C'est précisé dans la légende. Donc notre homme doit être du coin. Peut être même qu'il l'a fait exprès pour pouvoir être témoin des meurtres du Tulpa.

_ Dans ce cas il serait un des témoins qu'on a interrogé tout à l'heure?

_ Exactement !

_ C'est un très mauvais plan, commenta Mélusine une fois qu'elles furent revenu sur la plage en début de soirée.

_ Je te trouve très négative pour un ange, répliqua Luna sur le même ton. Fais moi un peu confiance, moi j'ai confiance en toi.

_ C'était petit.

_ Mais ça marche.

Mélusine grommela avant de croiser les bras d'un air entendu.

_ Bonne chance, fit-elle gaiement avant de s'avancer vers le bord de mer.

Elle avait décidé de se frotter au tulpa tandis que Mélusine avait pour mission d'observer la plage et de débusquer leur petit voyeur de bas étage. En vrai, Luna s'était appropriée la part du Lion, c'est à dire celle qui comportait une bonne baston. Son excitation diminua en même temps que le soleil descendait à l'horizon.

_ You're late amigo, déclara t-elle en voyant finalement la rock star apparaître devant elle comme par magie.

Le musicien ne sembla pas réagir à ses mots et Luna décida de faire la seule chose logique à faire.

_ Je peux avoir une photo et un autographe? Demanda t-elle au comble de l'excitation. Juste si vous pouviez éviter de me le graver sur la poitrine ça serait pas mal!

Le chanteur sembla sortir de sa transe et il s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle sortait son téléphone. Luna, au comble du bonheur, prit la photo en babillant qu'elle allait pouvoir faire baver Dean pendant des mois avec cette affaire. Mais, à l'instant même où le bruit de l'appareil photo se déclenchait, le tulpa la poussa violemment avant de sortir une magnifique guitare.

_ Tu veux te la jouer comme ça? Déclara Luna avec une sourire carnassier. Alors voyons qui a la plus grosse !

Mélusine observait la scène de loin avec consternation, sans que ça ne l'empêche de filmer la scène tout en surveillant la plage à la recherche du coupable. D'une main elle tenait négligemment la caméra que lui avait confiée son amie et de l'autre elle piochait des pop corns. Luna était en train de coller la raclée de sa vie au King quand elle repéra enfin un type grassouillet en retrait de la plage. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir vue, et elle profita de sa distraction pour déployer ses aile et apparaitre juste derrière lui.

_ Bouh! Fit-elle très sérieusement à son oreille.

Le type hurla comme une fillette et se jeta dans le sable tandis que Mélusine se sentait très fière d'elle. Un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres elle continuait de filmer Luna d'une main mais dégaina son arme de l'autre.

_ Est-ce que tu as inventé cette légende stupide et volontairement créé un Tulpa ayant pris des vies? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton égale.

_ Je-kje-je-je non c'est pas moi !

_ Menteur… Je … n'aime pas les menteurs. Tu veux savoir ce que je leur fait?

Il ne manquait plus qu'une lumière en contre plongé de son visage pour achever l'aspect fantôme meurtrier de son expression. Une odeur âcre eplis alors l'air et Mélusine grimaça. Le gamin venait de se faire dessus. Beurk.

_ La prochaine fois que tu joues avec le surnaturel, je te retrouve, et je te livre à elle, le menaça-t-elle en montrant Luna de la pointe de sa lame juste au moment où celle-ci envoyait le king manger le sable avec un rire psychotique.

Luna profita de la trève pour publier la photo, et quelques minutes plus tard, le King hurlait en se transformant en un nuage de sable. Elle épousseta ses mains et la rejoignit avec entrain.

_ T'as tout filmé?

_ Bien sur.

_ Génial, Dean va être vert quand il verra ça! Oh, c'est notre coupable?

_ Oui. On le tue? demanda-t-elle.

_ Nan, je suis sur qu'il est tout à fait pour coopérer en supprimant son article minable et en ne recommençant plus jamais ! Pas vrai ?

Trop terrifié pour parlé, le type hocha convulsivement la tête à la positive.

_ Super, c'est réglé alors !

Elles s'éloignèrent sans plus un regard tandis que luna se mettait à décrire avec vivacité le bruit qu'avait la guitare du King quand elle l'avait fracassé sur sa tête. Le coupable les regarda partir bouche bée. Des psychopathes chasseuse de monstre.

 _ **~ Scène post-générique ~**_

_ Non, il s'est fait dessus? S'exclama Dean avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Dégoutant, lâcha Mélusine, toujours pas remise de l'odeur âcre.

_ Mais vous ne nous avez toujours pas dis quelle forme avait pris le Tulpa, remarqua Sam.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice, et Luna se contenta de lancer la vidéo. Une expression vulnérable se peignit surl e visage de Dean, qui leva un regard perdu vers LUna.

_ Tu… tu as tué le King?

A cet instant, comme pour corroborer ses dires, le bruit discordant d'une guitare s'écrasant sur le crâne d'Elvis Presley retentit, et Dean tressaillit.

_ Je te déteste

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? De Luna? De Mélusine ? Dites nous tout :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! :D J'espère que vous allez bien :D

Nous on est à fond ! :D

Sans plus attendre, la suite :P

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Les couloirs de service du Vatican n'était pas aussi dégoulinant de richesse et de trompe l'oeil que là où passait les invité et les religieux, et elle ne savait pas si c'était ce qui lui avait donné le goût de la simplicité, ou si elle le devait à son éducation dans les sous sol sans fenêtre de la caserne des gardes suisses. Le seul véritable luxe pour elle était la lumière, et de toute les opulences que l'Eglise s'était offerte année après années avec l'argent des croyant, la seule qu'elle pardonnait et comprenait vraiment était le travail des vitraux dans les grandes cathédrales. Mais elles étaient bien loin d'ici…

Un jour, à l'occasion d'une mission dans le sud de la France, non loin de la cote d'Azur, elle avait eut l'opportunité de visiter la chapelle du Rosaire à Vence. C'était une oeuvre intégrale de l'artiste Henry Matisse, et elle avait été touché à l'âme par la lumière de ces vitraux bleus, cyans, et jaunes, ainsi que leur motifs innocents évoquant en elle une enfance qu'elle n'avait pas eut la chance de vivre, faites de jeux, d'histoire et d'aventures imaginaires. Si elle devait donner un visage à son paradis, ce serait celle de cette chapelle. En imaginant, bien sûr, qu'elle ait sa place là bas. Mais rien n'était moins sur, ces temps ci. Après tout, ne cultivait-elle pas en secret le rêve de s'échapper d'ici et d'abandonner ses bienfaiteurs pour des désirs infantiles et égoïstes?

Elle avait un devoir, une responsabilité, et surtout, elle avait une soeur qui n'accepterait jamais sa couardise. Elles étaient jumelles, et partageaient tout: leurs longs cheveux gris souris discipliné, leur visage fin, leur teint d'albâtre (dus à des années de vie sans lumière naturelle), leur silhouette mince et agile, et leurs yeux brun clair rougeoyant à la lumière du jour. Mais aussi leur discipline envers l'Eglise, leurs connaissances en matière de monde surnaturels, leur talents à tuer et détruire. En revanche, jamais plus elles n'avaient osé partager leur rêverie de liberté après la correction infligée par monseigneur Rifiotti qui avait surpris leur conversation.

Sa soeur était à côté d'elle, devant la porte sculptée et couvertes de dorures, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi loin.

_ XVI, XVII, entrez donc, les appela Mgr Rifiotti.

Mgr Rifiotti était en charge de leur éducation, et du programme dont elles étaient le succès. Il était d'une stature grande et sec, et son regard ne souriait jamais. Il avançait avec une canne fastueusement décoré, et ne quittait jamais ses vêtements de religieux, pourtant lorsqu'il les portait, il ressemblait à un militaire des forces spéciales. Et il avait autant d'indulgence qu'eux.

Les deux jumelles entrèrent la tête basse, en se tenant droite et en gardant les mains croisées devant elle. Cette posture d'humble soumission était très importante si elles ne voulaient pas de sanction.

_ Aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il, est un grand jour pour vous. Le programme a été accepté et validé par sa Sainteté, et au vu des évènements récents, vous êtes attendu pour partir en amérique dans l'après midi.

XVI et XVII se gardaient bien de toute réaction à cette nouvelle, même si XVII aurait aimé échanger un regard avec sa soeur pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait.

_ Vous savez quelle sera votre mission là-bas, continua Mgr Rifiotti. J'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire et sans bavure. Me suis-je montré clair?

_ Oui, monseigneur, répondirent les jumelles en choeur.

_ Bien. Préparez vous au départ, un aide viendra lorsque l'heure sera venu de vous rendre à l'aéroport.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la porte quand sa voix les arrêta une dernière fois.

_ Ne me décevez pas.

0000

_ Vous pensez qu'elles sont prêtes ? demanda une voix en sortant de l'ombre.

_ J'en suis certain. Le programme Sicarius est un succès indéniable. Ils pourront libérer leur plein potentiel, sans avoir à compter sur ces… américains.

Le dédain dans la voix du religieux était palpable.

_ C'est dans votre intérêt, déclara la voix.

Rifiotti prit congé de son supérieur, malgré son statut supérieur il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un léger malaise en sa présence, comme s'il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. La voix, une fois seule fit apparaître quelqu'un d'autre devant lui.

_ Balthazar, appela t-il avec force, je te charge de les surveiller. De tels investissements ne doivent pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

_ Bien, accepta celui-ci en s'inclinant avec respect.

Il le regarda partir avec satisfaction, tout se déroulait exactement comme prévu, le reste n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

0000

Sixteen posa ses pieds sur le sol américain avec un désintérêt le plus total. Pour elle, rien ne changeait vraiment de là où elle venait. Elles allaient passer leur temps à traquer des monstres et quand le temps serait venu, elles disparaîtraient purement et simplement pour remplir leur mission. Elle n'éprouvait aucune rancoeur ou tristesse, après tout, elle ignorait ce que ces mots signifiaient, elle était née au Vatican et avait grandi là-bas, c'était la seule existence qu'elle connaîtrait jamais.

_ On y va, déclara sa soeur.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, il n'y avait rien à ajouter ou à dire. Car, elle le sentait. La présence invisible qui veillait sur elles. Comment pouvait-elle le voir? Peut-être parce qu'elle y était habituée depuis des années… En tout cas, il était inutile pour elle de chercher à discuter de quoi que ce soit. Sa soeur s'occupa de leur trouver un lieu où dormir, enfin c'était un de ceux que l'Eglise leur autorisait. Car même en mission, tout ce qu'elles devaient faire était déjà inscrit sur leur feuille de route. Finalement, elles n'eurent aucun mal à se repérer dans la ville où elles avaient atterris. Les humains étaient tous les même à ses yeux : pressés et fragiles. Elle ne se comptait pas dans le lot car elle n'était ni pressée ni fragile.

_ Je prends le lit du fond, décréta sa soeur quand elles entrèrent dans la chambre qui leur avait été réservée.

Sixteen haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir sur le lit encore libre. Elles n'allumèrent même pas la lumière et restèrent silencieuses pendant de longues minutes. Elle sentait que sa soeur voulait discuter de quelque chose mais comme elle, elle avait conscience de la présence qui les surveillait.

Finalement, quelqu'un glissa une lettre sous la porte. Sixteen, plus près, se leva pour aller la chercher et elle la vida sur la table de la chambre.

_ On a une affaire, déclara t-elle sobrement.

_ Enfin un peu d'actions, se réjouit sa soeur.

Sixteen la regarda avec étonnement, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait pour s'agiter ainsi, et d'un côté elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire pareil mais elle avait l'impression que tout ce qui avait à l'intérieur d'elle avait tout simplement gelé.

_ Tiens, fit Seventeen en lui tendant une photo.

La jumelle prit le papier et regarda la personne qu'il y avait dessus : un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, le visage commun et habillé avec la tenue habituelle d'un prêtre. Elle devina immédiatement la nature de leur travaille.

_ On a l'adresse? Demanda t-elle simplement en reposant l'image maintenant elle l'avait enregistré et elle pourrait le reconnaître n'importe où.

_ Oui, c'est à seulement deux rues d'ici, lui apprit Seventeen.

Sixteen hocha distraitement la tête puis elles allèrent se préparer dans la salle de bain. Avec des gestes habitués, elle noua sa longue chevelure noir en un chignon strict et qui lui permettait de ne pas s'encombrer de mèches dans le visage. Ensuite, elle attacha plusieurs armes sur ses membres, elle avait pris l'habitude de mettre un poignard sur ses avants bras et un pistolet sur sa cuisse gauche. Enfin, elle enfila sa tenue habituelle : un haut moulant noir et une jupe qui tombait jusqu'à ses genoux, le reste de ses jambes étant couverts par d'épais collants et ses pieds protégés par des bottes montantes tout aussi sombres que le reste de sa tenue. Sa soeur à côté d'elle portait exactement les même vêtements et personnes n'auraient pu les distinguer.

_ C'est parti, déclara simplement Seventeen une fois qu'elles furent prêtes.

L'une au l'autre aurait très bien pu s'en charger seule, mais elles avaient appris à travailler en équipe et on ne savait jamais vraiment comment allait tourner une mission. Alors elles sortirent d'un même pas et marchèrent jusqu'à l'église du quartier, passant devant une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus en grande discussion avec un chat en face de la morgue qui fit hausser un sourcils à XVII. Les gens normaux pouvaient être extrêmement déconcertant, par moment.

Cependant elle l'oublia bien vite en arrivant devant les portes de l'église. La messe du matin venait de finir et elle profitèrent du flot de croyants pour se faufiler discrètement dans l'église pour trouver leur prêtre et analyser leur prochain mouvement. Après un moment d'observation, XVII se tourna vers sa soeur.

_ Je peux le poignarder quand il sera dans le confessional.

XVI se contenta de hocher la tête et de sortir de leur cachette pour marcher vers le confessional. Pendant ce temps, sa soeur se fondit dans l'ombre pour s'y rendre également mais sans être vue, et lorsqu'elle se trouva à côté du petit compartiment de bois, elle sortit une longue aiguille d'une cache dans son avant bras, et trouva un interstice entre les planches pour le poignarder en plein coeur.

Sixteen qui s'était glissée dans le confessionale pendant que sa soeur exécutée la mission, confirma la mort du prêtre avant de sortir quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se dirigea sans un regard vers la sortie tandis que Seventeen passait par la porte du fond pour éviter les regards. Elles se retrouvèrent devant la porte du motel sans échanger un mot et Sixteen se contenta d'hocher la tête. Ensuite, elles rentrèrent dans leur chambre.

Seventeen passa un moment à nettoyer son arme sous le regard curieux de sa soeur qui observa ses gestes assurés et précis. Elle était douée avec les armes blanches, même plus qu'elle. Bien entendu, elles avaient eu la même formation mais elle aimait aussi utiliser des armes moins conventionnelles et même parfois des armes à feu même si c'était plus rares vus les missions qu'on leur confiait. La reste de la soirée s'écoula lentement, elles n'avaient rien à faire à part attendre. Finalement, alors que le soleil descendait à l'horizon, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Sixteen alla ouvrir et découvrir le gérant de l'hotel qui leur emmenait leur repas. Elle le remercia poliment comme on le lui avait appris puis elle déposa le plateau sur la table devant sa soeur. Celle-ci attrapa le papier qui trônait au milieu, sur celui-ci quelques mots écris en rouge d'une écriture sybilline : "Mission accomplis. Bon appétit."

Les deux soeurs ne se firent pas prier et elles engloutirent la totalité du plateau repas. Une mission réussite était synonyme de repas mais visiblement ici la nourriture était plus copieuse et elles furent ravis de ce qu'elles avaient devant elles.

Malheureusement, la nuit fut longue. Elles ne dormaient jamais en même temps, se relayant chacune leur tour pour être sûr de ne pas être surprise en pleine nuit. Mais Sixteen trouva le temps long, elle avait l'habitude au Vatican de vadrouiller dans les couloirs sauf qu'ici elle savait que ses promenades nocturnes pourraient être mal interprétées. Pour la première fois, elle se posa une question : qui pouvait bien être la personne qui les

surveillait? Elle sentit soudainement étrange devant sa propre audace mais la question restait là, l'empêchant de dormir. Si quelqu'un se rendait compte de son comportement déviant elle finirait par se faire remarquer et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Se faire remarquer signifiait disparaître et elle ne voulait pas être séparée de sa soeur. C'était arrivée une fois quand elles étaient enfants, et elle en faisait encore des cauchemards la nuit. Finalement, elle se força à fermer les yeux pour simuler son sommeil et ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

Le lendemain matin, une nouvelle lettre fit son apparition devant la porte et Seventeen la ramassa.

_ Un spectre, déclara t-elle simplement en lui tendant les papiers.

Sixteen commença à lire ce qu'il y avait un marqué dessus quand un bruit mat se fit entendre. Elles se levèrent dans un ensemble synchronisé assez impressionant et se retournèrent pour admirer une balle multicolore rebondire sur le sol de la chambre pendant quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rouler jusqu'à leurs pieds. L'objet arrêta sa course en buttant sur la botte de Seventeen qui la regarda avec un étonnement indéchiffrable et que Sixteen n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de sa soeur.

XVII n'avait aucune idée de ce que faisait cette balle ou de ce qui l'avait mis en mouvement, mais ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il y avait une foule de créatures ou d'entités qui en était capable, et qu'aucune n'était amicale à l'humain. Elle analysa toute la chambre, et sentit sa soeur faire de même. Il ne faisait pas froid donc ce n'était pas un fantôme. Une créature invisible? Intriguée, elle fit rouler la balle dans un coin de la chambre, et vit celle-ci revenir en rebondissant après avoir flottée un instant dans les airs à hauteur d'homme. Quelqu'un d'invisible était dans la pièce?

Après un regard pour sa soeur, elle se pencha pour récupérer la balle et l'analysa dans la paume de sa main, avant d'observer le coin de la chambre une seconde fois. Elle lança doucement la balle, validant ainsi la position de l'individu, qui renvoya la balle, et cette fois ci elle la lançant de toute ses forces après avoir calculé où se trouvait la tête. Elle attendit quelques instants pour voir si la balle revenait, et sentit un élan de satisfaction en constatant que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se tourna vers la porte mais se figea en recevant un balle en pleine tête par derrière.

Elle fit volte face, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, sous le regard perplexe de sa soeur qui semblait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait. Après tout, elles quittaient l'hôtel pour ne plus jamais y revenir, qu'il soit hanté ou pas n'était pas leur problème. Mais elle n'aimait pas qu'on se moque d'elle, encore moin une entité invisible qui semblait la prendre pour un chien bon à rapporter la balle. Elle ramassa une nouvelle fois la balle, sorti un couteau, et la planta dans le mur avant de sortir en trombe.

XVI regarda la chambre une dernière fois avant de prendre son sac et de suivre les pas de sa soeur en se demandant vaguement ce qu'il venait de se produire, et s'il fallait le reporter. Mais après tout, il était hors de question qu'elle prenne le risque d'être séparée d'elle, même si elle devenait folle.

Il fallu un moment à Seventeen pour décolérer, mais elle parvint finalement à reprendre la maîtrise de ses émotions. Sa soeur était toujours silencieuse à coté d'elle tandis qu'elles se rendaient sur les lieux de la mission suivante. Elle remarqua ses cernes légèrement plus prononcées que d'habitude et s'inquiéta de ce qui avait pu la tenir éveillée cette nuit. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait lui demander. Elle détestait ceux à cause de qui elle n'était pas libre de parler à sa jumelle. Elle leur souhaitait les tourments éternels de l'enfer, secrètement bien sûr, parce que s'ils réalisaient à quel point elle les haïssait, ils prendraient actes et la sépareraient de sa soeur. Personne ne devait savoir quelle flamme elle entretenait au fond de son coeur, pas même sa soeur.

Elles arrivèrent finalement au Domaine d'Or, référence au proverbe disant que le silence était d'or, et qui offrait un lieu de repos et de retraite spirituelle aux riches. Elle n'avait pas d'avis sur la question, elle se fichait de ces gens ayant une vie normale, qu'ils meurent de façon atroce ou pas, ça ne changeait rien à sa situation à elle. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que si elle tuait un monstre, elle avait un repas assuré pour sa soeur et elle.

Trouver un Spectre n'avait rien de compliqué, il suffisait d'avoir accès à une surface réfléchissante et d'analyser la réflexion : celle d'un spectre était à moitié décomposée, différente de ce que l'oeil nue voyait. Elles avaient déjà équipé leurs lames en argent avant de venir et maintenant il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver leur cible. Les jumelles décidèrent tacitement de se séparer pour couvrir plus facilement le terrain et vérifier tous les touristes qui se trouvaient dans le lieu.

Sixteen, armée de sa lame d'argent qui était reliée à un système à son poignet qui lui permettait de la dégainer d'un mouvement agile du poignet, sortit une paire de lunette tout à fait simple et normale à la seule différence que leurs verres étaient réfléchissants et qu'ainsi elle pouvait discrètement espionner les visiteurs du Domaine d'Or. Elle passa un long moment à se promener le long des avenues et elle fut légèrement mortifiée de voir toutes ces personnes qui payaient un prix astronomique pour pouvoir se prélasser en silence ici. Si ils voulaient une vie aussi ennuyeuse que ça elle pouvait échanger avec eux quand ils voulaient et même gratuitement. Sixteen prit sur elle et retrouva son sérieux. Elle passa au peigne fin toute sa partie mais ne trouva personne correspondant au profil d'un spectre. Finalement, elle supposa que la créature ne devait pas agir aussi tôt dans la journée donc elle entreprit de se poster non loin de l'entrée pour pouvoir facilement filtrer les nouveaux arrivants. Elle passa ainsi les deux heures suivantes jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se lever et la luminosité à baisser. Des personnes installèrent des lampions pour éclairer les endroits les plus sombres mais l'atmosphère se faisait progressivement plus propice au passage à l'action de leur cible.

La première personne qui l'interloqua fut une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qui se détonnait particulièrement avec le reste du publique de la place. Mais, Sixteen se désintéressa rapidement d'elle fut que ses lunettes ne révélèrent rien d'intéressant. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle aperçut sa soeur qui lui faisait signe d'un peu plus loin. Elle la rejoignit alors en silence et Seventeen lui désigna une jeune femme qui se tenait au milieu d'un groupe de trois personnes. Sixteen comprit ce qu'elle devait faire, elle s'approcha et demanda à voix basse si elles pouvaient méditer ensemble mais à l'écart car elle était nouvelle. Le visage qui se tourna vers elle n'avait rien d'humain mais elle ne laissa transparaître aucune surprise ou dégoût qui aurait pu la trahir, après tout, elle était habituée à ce genre de vision d'horreur. Sa cible accepta, pour son plus grand malheur, pensant sûrement pouvoir faire d'elle son prochain repas, et elles s'éloignèrent des susceptibles témoins. Pendant ce temps, Seventeen veillait à ce que personne ne les voit pendant leur petit manège. A peine furent-elles assises l'une contre l'autre que Sixteen leva vivement sa main et sa lame fendit l'air dans un sifflement à peine audible pour aller s'enfoncer dans le coup de sa victime. Celle-ci ne fit pas un seul bruit et s'affaissa légèrement sur elle-même tandis que la lame argentée se rétractée à nouveau, son devoir accomplis.

Sixteen se leva silencieusement, et prit le chemin de la sortie sans que personne n'ait remarqué ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se retrouva seule dans la rue mais elle ne s'étonna pas de l'absence de sa soeur. Si elle n'était pas à ses côtés, c'était sûrement qu'elle avait une bonne raison. Et celle-ci apparut sous la forme d'un deuxième spectre qui lui barra la route alors qu'elle s'éloignait du parc.

_ Je vais tuer salope! S'écria t-il.

La jeune fille ne prit pas le peine de lui répondre même si elle comprenait vaguement qu'il devait avoir un lien avec le monstre qu'elle avait tué juste avant, elle s'en fichait totalement. Elle avait une mission à accomplir et c'était tout ce qui comptait si elle voulait pouvoir manger ce soir.

_ Putain de chasseurs vous êtes des monstres! Hurla t-il en se jetant sur elle avec une rage qui aurait pu être saisissante si Sixteen ressentait encore quelque chose.

Elle esquiva souplement son attaque sans le moindre effort et sa soeur jaillit de l'autre bout de la rue pour venir lui donner le coup de grâce. Elles se regardèrent avec satisfaction avant de tourner les talons laissant le soin à la police et à l'église de régler les détails inutiles et ennuyeux. En s'éloignant, Sixteen marcha sur quelque chose qui émit un bruit de verre brisé, elle souleva le pied et découvrit un pendentif avec une photo à l'intérieur. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi cela l'intrigua autant mais sur le coup d'une étrange curiosité elle le ramassa et découvrit les visages heureux des deux spectres qu'elles venaient de tuer sans hésitation. Il y avait aussi un troisième visage, plus jeune et elle devina qu'il s'agissait de leur enfant. Elle aurait dû le signaler à sa soeur mais elle préféra ranger l'objet dans sa poche et elle l'y oublia.

 _ **~Scène post-générique~**_

Une silhouette s'invita dans la ruelle d'une démarche chaloupée et s'immobilisa devant le corps à terre, pensive. Dans sa main, un couteau qu'il lançait dans les airs avec nonchalance, et au bout de la lame une petite balle coloré.

_ Eh bien, quelle efficacité, remarqua-t-il d'une voix pleine d'humour.

Il observa les deux jumelles s'éloigner et disparaitre au détour d'un croisement, et songea avec intérêt que cette mission ne le ferait peut être pas périr d'ennui, finalement. Son regard se posa sur la balle empalé sur le couteau et il sourit. Non, si ennuyeux qu'il l'aurait cru, vraiment.

_ Je pensais que les humains t'ennuyaient, fit remarquer d'un ton détâcher Castiel qui venait d'arriver.

_ Et c'est toujours le cas, reconnu Balthazar. Mais ces gamines sont loin d'être des humaines normales.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me caches mon ami?

Balthazar afficha un sourire amusé avant de disparaître.

* * *

De nouveaux personnages :o à votre avis que se passe t-il avec elles? Qui sont-elles ? Dites moi tout :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde :D j'espère que vous allez bien :D

Perso je viens seulement de commencer la saison 9 mais j'adore xD Ma camarade a déjà tout fini elle :o

Bonne lecture :P

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

 _Luna était encerclée de démons. Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement comment elle en était arrivée là mais elle s'en fichait. Une ruelle déserte, en pleine nuit, une foule d'adversaires qui se bousculaient au portillon, une dague dans chaque mains, le rêve. Elle commença alors à chanter._

 ___ _Living easy, living free Season ticket on a one-way ride!_

 _Le premier démon la prit pour une cible facile et elle n'eut aucun mal à viser son coeur avec ses armes bien entendue fabriquée spécialement pour venir à bout de ces créatures. Les suivant furent plus malins._

 __ Asking nothing, leave me be ! Taking everything in my stride ! Continua t-elle à tû tête._

 _Elle sentit la première blessure transpercer son bras mais ce n'était qu'une égratignure, contrairement au coup qu'elle venait de porter. Elle avait déjà perdu le compte et plusieurs cadavres lui barraient le chemin._

 __Don't need reason, don't need rhyme ! Ain't nothing I would rather do Going down, party time!_

 _Luna virevolta avec une souplesse fruit d'années d'entraînements, aucun n'arrivait à la toucher et lentement ils comprirent qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de l'emporter. Elle semblait complètement dans son élément comme si elle était née pour ce combat. Et elle souriait, chantait sans s'arrêter une seule seconde._

 __ My friends are gonna be there too, termina t-elle pour le premier couplet avant de jauger la situation._

 _Deux démons. Une partie de plaisir : elle lança adroitement ses deux dagues qui allèrent directement se ficher dans leur poitrine dans une bruit sourd mais efficace._

 __ Je me demandais ce qui pouvais bien faire autant de bruit, déclara un nouveau venu._

 _Luna l'observa malgré l'obscurité : plus petit que ces précédents adversaires mais elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle n'avait plus à faire avec des sous-fiffres. Celui qui se tenait devant elle était un gros poisson. Son sourire ne fit que s'accentuer. Elle sortit de nouvelles armes qu'elle avait encore dissimulé sur elle; puis elle reprit :_

 __I'm on the highway to hell ! On the highway to hell !_

 _Son adversaire parut presque aussi ravie qu'elle de ce combat. Ce fut violent et sans merci mais aucun des deux ne voulaient céder le moindre terrain à l'autre. Il était plus résistant et plus fort qu'elle mais elle était plus habile et maligne que lui. C'était un déchaînement de coups aussi violent que vicieux et ils semblaient tout les deux y prendre un malin plaisir._

 _Finalement, le soleil finit par lever de timides rayons pour découvrir une scène abracadabranqueste dans cette étrange ruelle : une dizaine de cadavres se vidant de leur sang, et, un peu plus loin, un démon et une chasseuse adossé à un mur entrain de reprendre leur souffle._

 __ Bien joué, reconnu Luna, je n'avais pas vu ce coup venir._

 __ Je dois avouer que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dû sortir mes mains de mes poches pour un combat, avoua son tour le démon. Je me présente, Crowley, Roi des démons des carrefours._

 __ Luna, se présenta simplement la chasseuse en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait._

 __ Intéressée par un verre à boire?_

 __ Plutôt deux fois qu'une!_

_ Et c'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Crowley pour la première fois, expliqua Luna d'un air entendu.

Le chat à qui elle parlait depuis plus de dix minutes la regarda avec ennui avant de miauler plaintivement.

_ Putain, j'en suis réduite à raconter ma vie à un chat, réalisa la jeune chasseuse. Mélusine t'es parti où encore?!

_ Pas assez loin pour échapper à tes bêtises, soupira Mélusine à coté d'elle.

Elle lui tendit un café qu'elle était allé acheter dans un magasin reconnu d'Italie et Luna sembla oublier sa rancoeur en attrapant la tasse en carton avec un sourire de gamin.

_ Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Comment arrêter l'apocalypse?

_ En vidant Michael et Lucifer de leur grâce, répliqua sombrement Mélusine. C'est très douloureux, et potentiellement mortel, mais Michael peut bien aller se faire voir.

Luna la dévisagea avec des yeux.

_ Mais pourquoi ne pas en avoir parler avant?!

_ Parce qu'aucun ange n'est près à avouer qu'on peut extraire leur grâce, tu imagines si quelqu'un avec de mauvaise intention l'apprenait?

_ Et tu me dis ça maintenant parce que tu…?

_ Je suis certaine qu'on est seule ici, et que l'info ne tombera que dans ton oreille. J'apprécierais que tu n'en parle à personne. C'était mon plan depuis le début mais… Je ne peux pas vraiment en parler à Gabriel, malgré tout il aime encore ses frères.

_ Mais toi non.

Mélusine haussa les épaules. Après tout ce que le paradis lui avait fait elle se moquait de leur sort.

_ Mais c'est très peu probable que ça marche, déclara-t-elle finalement. Ce sont des archanges plus fort que moi, pour réussir à leur prendre leur grâce, il faudrait … eh bien, que Dieu revienne et décide de nous aider. Donc n'y compte pas trop.

Luna médita sa réponse quelque seconde puis haussa les épaules. Si l'occasion se présentait, elle tenterait le coup. En attendant, elle avait une affaire en cours.

_ Bref, revenons à notre affaire, je pense qu'on a affaire à un Spectre. Est-ce que tu super odorat est d'accord?

Mélusine l'ignora et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en tournant la tête de l'autre côté d'un air snob. Elle n'était pas un chien renifleur! Luna prit discrètement une photo sur son téléphone et se demanda combien Gabriel serait près à payer pour avoir son dossier de photo sur la susceptible demoiselle. Probablement très cher, pourvu qu'elle arrive à protéger son téléphone contre ses pouvoirs de téléporteur.

_ Pour l'instant nous avons trois victimes, toutes trouvées dans le grand parc de méditation du domaine zen, repris la punk.

_ Domaine Zen?

_ Tiens, tu ne boudes plus? Le Domaine Zen est le nom que j'ai donné à leur espèce de séminaire de retraite spirituel. Des gens en burn out viennent ici, payent une blinde pour ne pas parler pendant des semaines en mangeant de la nourriture à lapin et en méditant et promenant dans le parc.

_ C'est étrange.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, on a retrouvé une blessure étrange à l'arrière de leur crâne et le légiste était très surpris de constater que le liquide cérébrale avait totalement disparu.

_ Un spectre, confirma Mélusine.

_ Il ne reste plus qu'à se promener avec un miroir pour repérer le vilain monstre.

Mélusine ne lui rappela pas qu'elle pouvait distinguer les âmes humaines et les monstres et leur faire gagner du temps. Luna avait beau lui avoir expliquer l'intérêt de gagner du temps, pour l'ange c'était un concept assez vague puisqu'elle n'avait pas de durer de vie limité comme les humains. Et son amie semblait beaucoup aimé la traque, elle se serait sentit mal de l'en priver.

Elle entreprit donc de la suivre tandis que la punk agitait un miroir dans tous les sens sans aucune discrétion. Dans le pire des cas elle arrêterait le spectre avant qu'il ne fasse de nouvelle victime, promis Mélusine en laissant son esprit divaguer. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait appris des humains : faire quelque chose en pensant à autre chose. La distraction n'était pas enseigné au paradis, et elle avait découvert en les rêveries un matériel très intéressant.

Elles arrivèrent au Domaine d'Or et Luna fut rapidement la cible de tous les regards puisqu'elle était loin de correspondre aux critères des lieux. Mais, quand elle montra son badge les portes s'ouvrirent devant elle, sans toutefois améliorer l'avis des gens à son sujet. Mais, elle ne s'était jamais préoccupée de leur opinion et cela ne risquait pas de commencer aujourd'hui. Bien entendu, elle n'avait absolument pas fais exprès de revêtir son tee-shirt déchiré et son mini-short scandaleux, c'était simplement une coïncidence fruit d'un heureux hasard. Malheureusement, leur traque se révéla infructueuse : son miroire ne révéla rien d'intéressant et elle commença à s'ennuyer ferme. Elle jeta un regard frustré à son téléphone mais celui-ci était toujours muet depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait utilisé. Luna avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose d'important était en train de se passer mais qu'on la laissait de force sur le banc de touche. Elle songea que si quelque chose par rapport à Lucifer et Michael avait évolué, Mélusine le lui aurait dit mais d'un autre côté elle était loin d'être dans les grâces du paradis.

_ Raaah, grogna t-elle en secouant sa chevelure bleue pour essayer de se remettre la tête d'aplomb.

Les personnes autour d'elle lui lancèrent des regards scandalisés mais elle leur tira la langue sans aucune gêne.

_ Tu es censée être un agent du FBI, lui rappela sèchement Mélusine devant son comportement puéril.

_ Qui a dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tirer la langue? Répliqua Luna avec un sourire enfantin.

_ Parce que, oh et puis fais ce que tu veux, décréta t-elle en haussant les épaules à la perfection maintenant qu'elle s'était entraînée à le faire devant le miroir, attends il se passe quelque chose de bizarre.

En disant cela, Mélusine pointa d'un geste discret du menton une jeune fille maigrichonne qui se mit à l'écart avec un autre des pratiquants du silence. Luna les fixa quelques secondes sans comprendre ce que voulait lui dire son acolyte. Puis, soudain, l'une des deux personnes s'affaissa comme si elle venait d'être sévèrement blessée. En une fraction de seconde, la fille disparut et Luna se précipita voir de plus près ce qui venait de se passer. Elle trouva le corps sans vie et comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un spectre quand elle passa le miroir devant son visage par curiosité.

_ Comment savait-elle que c'était un spectre? S'étonna la chasseuse. Elle n'avait même pas de miroir sur elle!

_ Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec cette fille, murmura Mélusine plongée dans ses pensées.

_ Je vais la suivre, décréta Luna en se levant.

_ Attends, je m'en occupe.

Luna se stoppa, hésitante mais si son amie lui disait qu'elle s'en occupait elle lui faisait confiance. D'un bruissement d'ailes, l'ange disparut et elle se retrouva à nouveau seule. Et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Mélusine retrouva finalement leur trace dans une ruelle un peu plus loin du lieu du crime. Elle y trouva un autre corps, celui d'un spectre comme elle pouvait en juger son visage monstrueux. Cette fille était visiblement très douée, ces créatures n'avaient seulement pas pu tenir la distance. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression tenace que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Elle avait agi vite et avec précision et son efficacité était presque supérieur à celle de Luna alors que celle-ci avait grandis dans cet univers toute sa vie.

_ Balthazar, je sais que tu es là, déclara t-elle brusquement.

_ Tu es toujours aussi efficace Mélusine, reconnu celui-ci en sortant de l'ombre. Zachariah a dû s'en mordre les doigts.

_ Il l'avait bien cherché, répliqua la jeune femme. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à te faire reprocher toi aussi?

_ Je suis l'innocence incarnée, s'évertua l'ange avec un sourire ironique.

Mélusine lui lança un regard peu convaincu.

_ Que fais tu ici, demanda t-elle à nouveau.

_ Je me promenais tout simplement quand tout d'un coup…

_ Stop, c'est bon, si tu ne veux rien me dire ne commence pas à raconter des histoires sans queue ni tête, l'arrêta t-elle.

_ Comme tu veux, sinon passe le bonjour à Gabriel.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, l'ange avait disparu et Mélusine se retrouva pas beaucoup plus avancée. Le pire étant qu'elle avait l'impression que lui en savait plus sur elle que le contraire. En tout cas, elle devait rejoindre Luna pour en discuter avec elle. Sauf qu'elle ne la trouva nul part. Son mauvais pressentiment ne fit que s'accentuer terriblement.

0000

Luna rentra au motel après avoir attendu Mélusine durant de longues minutes. Et quand la police se pointa pour vérifier les corps, elle préféra se faire oublier et éviter de se faire repérer avec son look qui semblait la recouvrir de lumières clignotantes à suspect. Surtout s'ils trouvaient le petit arsenal d'armes blanches qu'elle portait actuellement un peu partout sur elle.

En définitive, elle se retrouva seule aussi dans sa chambre et craqua. Effectivement, ce n'était ni mature ni très malin de sa part mais si elle détestait bien quelque chose c'était d'être mise à l'écart. Donc, elle prévoyait de forcer quelqu'un à lui répondre. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois mois qu'un certain démon ne lui avait pas répondu et Mélusine l'avait lâchée à son tour. Par acquis de conscience elle vérifia une dernière fois son téléphone. Mais toujours aucune réponse, elle envoya une nouvelle adresse, autre que celle du môtel car elle ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus dans ce trou à rat. Elle laissa un mot à Mélusine au cas où elle reviendrait ici en lui expliquant qu'elle faisait une pause et la recontacterait à l'occasion.

Après quelques minutes de marches, elle finit par arriver au point de rendez-vous. Le soleil avait fini de par se coucher à l'horizon plongeant le monde dans le noir. Un réverbère éclairait faiblement le terrain vague projetant des éclats de lumières blafards et grésillant sur le sol. Si elle n'avait pas été une chasseuse, Luna aurait sûrement flippée. Mais elle était une chasseuse et elle s'installa confortablement contre un muret. Elle était bien déterminée à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait. Et sinon elle avait prévu un plan de secours dans son sac : tout le matériel nécessaire pour invoquer un démon.

Heureusement, elle n'eut pas beaucoup de temps à attendre avant de voir un représentant de cette espèce apparaître devant elle. Luna se fustigea intérieurement en sentant une certaine excitation la gagner mais elle déchanta rapidement en comprenant que le spécimen devant elle n'était certainement pas Crowley.

_ Alors c'est toi la putain de ce traître de Crowley? Déclara le démon dont les yeux venaient de tourner au noir confirmant ses soupçons.

_ Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de parler de toi comme ça, répliqua Luna avec un malin sourire tout en dégainant lentement sa dague.

_ C'est ça, joue à la maline tant que tu le peux encore, se vexa t-il sans toutefois perdre de sa superbe.

_ Oh j'ai peur, feignit la chasseuse avec toute l'ironie qu'elle avait en stock.

Et vu comme elle était légèrement énervée et déçue en ce moment, elle en avait tout un tas en réserve.

_ Tu crois vraiment pouvoir rivaliser avec moi en un contre un? Demanda t-elle avec tout le mépris dont elle disposait. Les démons sont vraiment de moins en moins malins.

_ Détrompes toi, la reprit-il. Je ne suis pas venu seul. On va donner une leçon aux traîtres.

 _Géniale,_ songea intérieurement Luna, _je me fais larguer par mon plan cul et en plus je paie l'addition à sa place_ _. Mais au moins, je pourrais me défouler!_

_ Par contre évite de chanter, ajouta le démon tandis qu'une multitude d'autres arrivaient.

_ Ah-ah, ah! Commença Luna en ne le quittant pas des yeux tout en arborant un malin sourir qui dévoilait ses canines. Ah-ah, ah!

Le démon soupira tragiquement puis fit signe aux autres d'attaquer. Ce fut une mêlée générale et malheureusement pour elle, contrairement à la dernière fois, ils étaient loin de la sous-estimer. Ils donnèrent directement tout ce qu'ils avaient et cela fit mal.

_ We come from the land of the ice and snow ! From the midnight sun, where the hot springs flow !

Elle se força à rester mobile pour les empêcher de la balancer comme une poupée de son, se faufilant, frappant comme un serpent tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Elle para, planta puis roula derrière un autre démon tandis que l'autre s'effondrait en hurlant. Et pendant ce temps, elle n'arrêtait pas de chanter en souriant.

_ The hammer of the gods ! W'ell drive our ships to new lands !

Elle sentit quelque chose la frapper dans le dos et elle plongea sur le sol pour amortir le choc. Une roulade lui permit d'éviter un coup de pied mais un des démons avaient prévu son mouvement et il l'attrapa par les cheveux. D'un geste sûr elle les trancha se libérant de sa prise puis en profita pour lui trancher la gorge. Ensuite, elle tira vivement deux mini dagues de lancer qu'elle avait créée à partir d'une lame angélique. Elle les lança avec précision sur deux autres cibles qui ne s'en remirent définitivement pas. Malheureusement, elle s'était mise dans la ligne de tire des autres et l'un d'eux réussit à la saisir avec ses pouvoir pour la projeter contre le mur qu'elle percuta de plein fouet. Elle sentit ses poumons se vider avec violence et se mit à tousser avec difficulté. Luna se releva comme elle pu mais sa vision était maintenant troublée par le coup qu'ils venaient de lui apporter.

_ Abandonne, lui conseilla le démon qu'elle avait vu en premier. Tu ne fais que prolonger ton agonie.

Luna jetta un oeil à ces adversaires : encore cinq démons en incluant le chieur qu'elle avait ainsi surnommé. La douleur la transperça soudainement mais préféra sourire d'avantage plutôt que leur montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse.

_ To fight the horde, and sing and cry ! Valhalla, I am coming! Chanta t-elle de toutes ses forces.

_ Ce n'est pas le Valhalla qui t'attends, mais bien l'Enfer, la contredit-il en se jetant à son tour dans le combat.

La chasseuse tira soudainement deux petits fumigènes qu'elle gardait dans sa ceinture et les lança sur eux. Elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait rien d'autre que quelques secondes qu'elle mit à profit pour éliminer le démon le plus proche d'elle. D'un mot un autre dissipa la fumée mais il se retrouva avec une lame plantée dans l'oeil. Malheureusement, dans son engouement elle l'enfonça trop profondément et elle dû l'y abandonner pour ne pas perdre de temps. Heureusement, il lui restait encore une arme mais elle devait la tirer de sa botte. Les trois autres se jetèrent simultanément sur elle et elle fut de nouveau envoyée au tapis par une projection démoniaque encore plus violente que la précédente. Elle recracha du sang sans faiblir une seconde : elle avait pu récupérer son autre arme. Avec une rage inébranlable elle se jeta en hurlant sur eux.

_ On we sweep with threshing oar ! Our only goal will be the western shore !

Luna planta adroitement la nouvelle lame dans la gorge de son adversaire et se servit du nouveau cadavre pour se dissimuler à la vue de ses deux derniers adversaires. Le poids du démon l'encombrait mais il lui permit de s'approcher suffisamment du suivant et elle lui jeta souplement le cadavre de son camarade. Sans attendre, elle profita de sa surprise pour lui ôter la vie sans hésitation.

Malheureusement, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir profiter de la situation car le chieur arriva par derrière elle et planta violemment sa main dans son dos. Luna hurla de douleur comme un animal blessé. La peine voila une fraction de seconde ses capacités à réfléchir et elle faillit abandonner le combat pendant un instant. Le démon se mit à sourire fier d'avoir réussi à battre cette chasseuse qui leur causait temps de problème. Mais, il déchanta en voyant qu'au lieu de tomber inerte sur le sol, elle se releva, encore une fois. Du sang coulait de son menton et de ses blessures, ses cheveux bleus s'éparpillaient un peu partout autour d'elle tandis que ses vêtements déchirés n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir. Pourtant, son instinct lui cria qu'elle était toujours dangereuse.

_ So now you'd better stop and rebuild all your ruins, marmonna Luna malgré le sang qui emplissait sa bouche et l'empêchait à moitié de respirer.

Le démon recula avec effroi, cette femme n'était pas humaine ! Ce n'était pas possible! Elle devait avoir vendu son âme à Crowley! Il réalisa avec effroi qu'il n'avait aucune chance de la vaincre. Et, la dernière chose qu'il vit fut un éclat argenté. Il crut avoir rêvé puis, il s'endormit pour toujours.

Luna chancela mais se força à marcher jusqu'à récupérer son arme qu'elle arracha au cadavre tout frais.

_ For peace and trust can win the day despite of all your losing, finit-elle de chanter.

La chasseuse se força à continuer de réfléchir, si elle ne s'arrêtait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde elle risquait de ne plus jamais se relever. Elle tira son téléphone de sa poche et constata qu'il s'était brisé, sûrement pendant un de ses fameux vol planés.

_ On dirait bien que mon ange gardien m'a abandonnée, déclara t-elle sans rien ressentir à part l'ironie de la situation.

Elle réussit à faire quelques pas maladroits jusqu'à atteindre la rue la plus proche. Mais, en pleine nuit, personne ne passait par là. Personne ne retrouverait son corps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Luna sentit ses jambes la lâcher en première et elle s'écroula au sol. Elle devait à tout prix garder son esprit concentré. Alors, elle se força à continuer de chanter.

_ Valhalla, I am coming...

 _ **~Scène post-générique~**_

La musique rugissait de l'autoradio de la voiture capotante tandis que la jeune femme conduisait en tapant en rythme sur le volant en engageant la voiture dans une rue adjacente. Elle revenait d'un GN particulièrement réussi qui avait duré tout le weekend, et n'était pas encore totalement sorti de son personnage de reine des elfes.

Elle freina brusquement en faisant crisser les pneus sur l'asphalte en voyant la scène qui se jouait sur la route quelques mètres plus loin. Des corps. Des corps partout, baignant dans leur propres sang. Elle lutta contre le désir de fuite qui se saisit d'elle, et coupa le contacte avant de sortir précautionneusement.

Elle remonta la trainé de cadavre et dut plusieurs fois ramener ses mèches rousses derrière son oreille pour dégager sa vue. C'était un carnage. Il y avait du sang partout, et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas vieux. Un juron la fit se retourner et elle tomba nez à nez avec une incarnation d'un personnage de League of Legend. Elle était en très sale état cependant, et ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué, chantonnant ce qui ressemblait à une chanson de Led Zeppelin, Immigrants. L'instant d'après elle s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd, et la rousse paniqua.

_ Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu? Qu'est-ce que je fais? J'appel la police ou quoi ?!

Elle avisa le carnage, hésita à partir, puis vie le corps de la jeune femme et se fustigea.

_ Tu es stupide Charlie. Tu vas te faire tuer!

Ca ne l'empêcha pas de se baisser pour essayer de soulever la punk, et la traîner jusqu'à sa voiture en continuant de se lamenter.

* * *

Charlie! J'adore ce personnage personnellement :D Et vous? Dites moi tout :D


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnes fêtes à tous ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Sixteen regarda sa soeur dormir paisiblement dans le lit jumeaux. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire de même mais ces interrogations continuaient de lui rendre la vie impossible. Qui les surveillait ? Pourquoi avait-il été envoyé ici ? Elle avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'on leur cachait quelque chose. Ou que le but final de tout ceci se rapprochait sans qu'elles ne le . Elle n'avait jamais été tenu au courant des plans de l'Eglise à leur sujet, et ne s'y était jamais intéressée. Tant qu'elle était avec sa soeur le reste n'avait guère d'importance à ses yeux. Cependant cette mission aux états-unis la mettaient mal à l'aise, elle n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi.

Un grommellement de sa soeur la fit se retourner vers le lit d'à côté, curieuse. Elle assista à une scène surréaliste. La carafe d'eau à coté du lit était en lévitation au dessus de son visage en laissant tomber goutte à goutte de l'eau sur le visage de Seven, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de dormir comme une bûche. Pourtant, vu son visage trempé, ça durait depuis un moment, ma sa jumelle avait toujours été du genre bouché et buté quand elle le voulait.

_ Arrêtez ça, chuchota Sixteen en se surprenant elle même. Ce n'est pas vous qui aurait à supporter son humeur si vous la réveillez avant l'heure.

Il lui sembla que la carafe avait été stoppée dans son mouvement, ce qui lui donna un peu d'espoir, un espoir vite éteint lorsque l'entité quelle qu'elle soit en vida le contenu sur elle. Incrédule, au début, elle cligna furieusement des yeux pour essayer de savoir quoi penser. Puis elle se leva d'un bond et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se sécher. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, le visage de sa soeur avait été tagué au marqueur et Sixteen se demanda si elles n'étaient pas hanté par quelque chose.

C'était de plus en plus étrange. Quelque chose d'étrange la chatouillait de l'intérieur comme une… émotion?

XVII se réveilla en sursaut à l'heure habituelle avec l'impression qu'on se moquait d'elle quelque part dans le monde. Et peut être plus prêt qu'on pouvait le croire. Etrangement, son visage et le haut de son tee-shirt étaient complètement trempée ce qui la fit éternuer deux fois de suite. Elle détestait cette sensation, quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond. Elle réalisa ensuite que sa soeur évitait obstinément de regarder dans sa direction et fronça les sourcils.

_ Seidici? Qualcosa non va? Demanda-t-elle en italien.

_ Tu devrais te changer, se contenta de répondre XVI en lui tournant résolument le dos.

Haussant un sourcil, elle se leva de son lit et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour changer de vêtement. Mais elle se figea en apercevant sa réflexion.

_ Sei! S'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu?!

_ Ce n'est pas moi, c'est ton poltergeist, répliqua Sei.

_ Mon polter….

_ Il m'a vidé une carafe dessus.

Reniflante, elle garda une main ferme sur son tempérament et inspira profondément avant de se concentrer sur le miroir et les marques ridicules inscrites sur son visage. Des moustaches de souries, un museau, et des petites étoiles partout sur ses joues. Mais le pire restait l'expression grognon qu'on avait tagué sur ses lèvres. Elle fixa son reflet, et perdu de vue sa respiration, n'entendant plus que le battement de son coeur. Soudain, vive comme un serpent, son poing rencontra le miroir d'un coup sec en le fracassant. Elle ignora la douleur de ses phalanges et ouvrit le robinet pour rincer le sang coulant abondamment. Puis elle essaya de frotter les marques, qui s'estompèrent légèrement. Au moins, ce n'était pas du marqueur indélébile.

Une fois changé et toute les traces effacé, elle sorti comme si de rien n'était et enroula des bandes de gaze autour de ses phalanges abîmé en ignorant le regard appuyé de Sei.

_ Tu veux en parler ?

_ Il n'y a rien à dire.

XVI n'insista pas et laissa sa jumelle tranquille. XVII ne supportait pas la moquerie. Comment l'aurait-elle put quand elle voyait à quoi était réduite leur vie, à sa soeur et elle? Elle voyait la vie des gens normaux. Elle savait que leur vie n'était pas normale. Elle voyait tout ce qu'elles manquaient, au nom de l'Eglise et de leur précepte bidon. Elle voyait ce qu'elle était. Et elle refusait de supporter sa misère en même temps que des moqueries de ceux n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'elle vivait depuis son enfance. Alors si elle attrapait l'imbécile se payant sa tête… Elle le lui ferait regretter chèrement.

A cet instant une lettre fut passé sous la porte et elle se précipita pour la prendre et lire le contenu après avoir à moitié déchiré l'enveloppe.

_ Nouvelle mission?

_ ...Non, répondit Seven après un moment. On nous demande de faire profile bas pour le moment.

Ce qui impliquait de se tourner les pouces, enfermé dans cette chambre, jusqu'au prochain ordre. Elle sera le point et froissa totalement le papier avant de le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce avec rage. Sixteen observa la trajectoire avec un vague intérêt, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête en plein vole et se déplie comme par enchantement.

_ Allons, on est colérique à ce que je vois, ce n'est pas une vertue.

Deux regard brun se braquèrent sur le nouvel arrivant qui écarta les bras comme pour leur demander quel était le problème. La seconde suivante, il dut prendre son envole pour éviter les couteaux lancé sur lui et la balle tiré depuis un silencieux.

_ Ca, ce n'était pas sympa du tout, remarqua-t-il appuyé contre le battant de la porte.

Il eut une petite grimace douloureuse en voyant les deux femmes se retourner à s'en faire craquer les vertèbres et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

_ Relax, je ne suis pas un ennemi.

_ Ca ne nous dis pas ce que tu es, répliqua Seven.

Il pointa son index vers elle, l'air de la féliciter de la pertinence de sa remarque.

_ Je suis… hum, je pense que le titre d'ange gardien englobe plutôt bien la situation.

_ Ange gardien? Répéta Sixteen en penchant la tête de côté.

_ Balthazar, votre humble serviteur… Hum, non, ça ne sonnait pas tout à fait juste. Je ne suis ni humble, ni votre serviteur. Restons simple voulez vous? Balthazar suffira.

Il rencontra un silence hostile et roula des yeux.

_ Votre présence m'est imposé autant que la mienne vous l'est, alors autant nous comporter en adulte et rendre cette collaboration contrainte la moins pénible possible? Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, et XVI se détendit imperceptiblement.

Les ordres, ça la connaissait. Elle accomplissait des missions pour l'Eglises, mais sans ordres elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à un individu. Elle aurait été bien en mal de choisir comment réagir. Seven ne changea pas de posture d'un iota et fixa l'individu en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il était apparu de nul part, elle avait la preuve qu'il était ce qui avait intercepté le papier en le faisant un moment flotter comme dans le vide. La probabilité qu'il soit derrière les agissements du poltergeist était élevé.

Elle n'aimait pas rencontrer plus discret et dangereux qu'elle. Elle était une Sicarius, un assassin entrainer pour frapper depuis l'ombre avec l'agilité et la mortalité d'un serpent. Les cibles invisibles la mettait mal à l'aise, et l'idée qu'il ait put se téléporter lui collait froid dans le dos. La possibilité qu'il mente était élevé aussi. Mais d'un autre côté il avait les capacités de les tuer sans qu'elles n'aient le temps de réagir…

Prenant leur silence pour un consentement, Balthazar tapa dans ses mains d'un air content.

_ Bien, ceci étant réglé, faites quelque chose. Allez, faites quelque chose.

Les jumelles échangèrent un regard perplexe.

_ C'est d'un ennuie! s'exclama Balthazar en levant les bras au ciel. Faites quelque chose d'intéressant allons! C'est bien ce que font les humains non?

Seven senti son sang chauffer mais garda une expression froide et distante. Il se payait sa tête, et elle n'avait plus le moindre doute qu'il était à l'origine des incidents dont elles avaient été victime. Elle prit le temps de détailler le sois disant ange gardien. Il avait de court cheveux châtains légèrement bouclé et une chemise en V. Absolument pas le profil d'un ange tel que l'Eglise les leurs avait décrit. Mais était-ce si surprenant? L'Eglise n'était qu'un ramassi de mensonge. Et Dieu était soit mort, soit aussi monstrueux que le diable qu'il avait créé.

Elle cultiva l'idée de l'attaquer, mais maintenant qu'il s'était présenté elle n'avait plus l'excuse de la légitime défense pour expliquer ses actes. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Pour le moment. Ca ne faisait qu'un nom de plus à rajouter à la liste de ceux contre qui elle se vengerait, lorsqu'elle serait devenu un démon. Puisque sans aucun doute, elle savait qu'elle irait en enfer, et elle se sentait prête à embrasser sa carrière démoniaque du bon pied. Quitte à être damnée pour l'éternité, autant que ça en vaille la peine.

Un coup d'oeil vers sa soeur suffit à calmer ses pulsions meurtrière, et elle desserra les poings en retournant s'étendre sur son lit. Réalisant que ses 'jouets' n'allaient rien faire d'intéressant malgré ses imprécations, Balthazar croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil.

_ Elle est toujours comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant directement à sixteen.

_ Oui, répondit-elle comme un automate.

Il était employé par le Vatican et elle lui devait obéissance. Mais le comportement de sa soeur la perturbait et elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire ni vers qui se tourner.

_ Je serais bien resté plus longtemps mais mon agréable personne est appelé ailleurs. Ne fêtes pas de bêtises les filles, ajouta t- Il avec un clin d'oeil invocateur qui fit grogner XVI.

Finalement, leur poltergeist disparu dans un bruissement d'ailes légèrement exagéré qui ne fit que confirmer sa nature angélique. Sixteen se demanda si c'était vraiment pour ça qu'on les avait entraîné pendant des années. Elle n'osait qu'avec effroi le formuler dans son esprit mais cet ange semblait tellement… puéril ! Avait-elle vraiment traverser tout ça pour de telles personnes ?

Elles passèrent le reste de la journée dans un silence pesant. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'osait s'exprimer de peur de qui pourrait les entendre. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur en manquait et elle les tient éveillées toute la nuit.

Ce voyage aux USA se révélaient plus problématique qu'elles ne l'auraient cru au premier abord. Une enveloppe fit son apparition dans la matinée, XVII la ramassa avec impatience.

_ Des vampires, annonça t-elle avec un enthousiasme difficilement dissimulé. Un nid.

Les jumelles firent leurs valises sans attendre, le besoin d'actions se faisait ressentir dans chacun de leurs mouvements. Un taxi affrété par l'Eglise les récupéra en bas de l'hôtel avant de les emmener directement sur le lieu de leur mission… ce qui prit un moment puisqu'elle devait quitter un état pour rejoindre la ville de Butte, dans le Montana. La neige s'était déposée sur les montagnes environnante, mais la ville en restait épargnée - ce qui n'empêchait pas la température d'avoisiner le négatif. Elles étaient bien loin de l'italie et de son climat indulgent.

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsqu'elle s'arrêtèrent devant le Miner's Boutique hôtel, mais mais elles avaient eut le temps de réviser le dossier. Cette fois-ci, les instructions étaient vagues, ce qui leur laissait la responsabilité d'enquêter sur la localisation exacte du nid et la façon d'opérer. La façade de l'hotel ne payait pas de mine, mais la chambre avec deux lits qu'on leur donna était confortable et pleine de couleurs joyeuses. Sans façon ni manière, Seven se laissa tomber sur le lit le plus loin de la porte, sur le dos, en continuant de lire leur papier, et notamment une carte de la ville où elles avaient inscrit les lieux de disparition des victimes, et là où on les avait retrouvées.

Sixteen s'assit sur le bord de son lit, le dos droit et XVII aurait presque pu lire une lueur désapprobatrice dans son regard.

_ Une idée d'où on pourra trouver le nid? Demanda Seven.

_ Il y a une ancienne mine désaffectée où personne ne va depuis des années, répondit sa soeur.

_ Ca vaut le coup d'y jeter un oeil. Il va falloir attendre le jour par contre, les nids sont généralement vide la nuit, ce serait bête d'aller jouer sur leur terrain à leurs heures de prédilection.

_ Tu veux dormir?

_ Non, vas-y toi, tu as une mine terrible. Des problèmes pour t'endormir?

C'était étrange mais puisqu'elle ne sentait pas la surveillance de leur ange gardien, elle se sentait plus libre de parler et d'exprimer son inquiétude pour sa soeur qui avec un teint plus pâle que d'habitude et des cernes longues comme le bras. XVI ne répondit rien.

_ C'est juste… ce pays. Il est étrange. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser…

Seventeen observa sa soeur avec plus d'attention. Depuis des années maintenant, elle n'était plus que l'ombre de la petite fille qu'elle avait connu jadis, avant que le programme ne s'intensifie. Elle se souvenait d'une époque où elle souriait, et riait, malgré tout. Elle gardait en mémoire le moment exacte où ça avait basculé, et où elle s'était réfugiée derrière une carapace d'indifférence et de désintérêt total, et parfois, elle l'enviait. Tout semblait si simple avec sa perspective. Elle n'avait pas à gérer avec des crises de rages, des velléités d'indépendance, et l'envie de vomir et de hurler chaque fois qu'on lui donnait des ordres.

Pourtant, il y avait une nouvelle lueur dans ces yeux, indice subtile d'un tourment intérieur parvenant à déchirer la surface de sa forteresse. Suffisant pour éveiller un espoir insensé chez Seven que sa soeur n'était peut être pas définitivement perdue. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne ferait pour que cet espoir fou se concrétise.

_ Je vois ce que tu veux dire. On est loin du Vatican.

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de 'chez elle' car ce lieu n'existait pas.

_ Repose toi, respire profondément, je veille sur toi, déclara doucement Seven.

XVI la dévisagea un instant avant de hocher la tête et d'aller se coucher. Sa jumelle éteignit les lumières et se posta à la fenêtre, pensive. Peut-être que cette mission aux Etats-Unis était leur meilleure chance de… de quoi? De s'échapper? Elles n'échapperait jamais à l'emprise de l'Eglise, ils étaient partout. Leur seule chance serait d'éliminer tous ceux au courant de leur existence. Elle soupira doucement, et regarda sa soeur dormir.

Si elle mourrait maintenant, elle parviendrait peut-être à temps à la sauver de leurs maîtres…

Le lendemain matin, elles partirent tôt pour repérer la ville, et arrivèrent en milieu de matinée aux abords du lac Berkeley. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un lac, mais plutôt un puit remplis d'une eau ocre, contaminée par les minerais qu'on récoltait jadis de la mine. L'eau était toxique, voir dangereuse pour la vie, car très acide. Seven se demanda combien de temps un corps mettrait à se décomposer là dedans. Est-ce que ça pourrait tuer un vampire ? Elle aurait probablement l'occasion de le découvrir.

Balthazar n'avait toujours pas repris son poste, comme s'il avait mieux à faire que de les surveiller. Mais après tout il avait du voir qu'elles n'étaient que deux petites humaines bien dressées et avait pris ses libertés. Cela pourrait s'avérer utile à l'avenir et Seventeen rangea cette information dans un coin de son esprit.

Elles trouvèrent le nid là où elles s'y étaient attendues, ils avaient réaménagé une partie de la mine à leur confort, en s'assurant qu'aucune lumière ne filtrerait là dedans. Au final, Seventeen dû leur reconnaître qu'ils avaient plutôt fait du bon boulot, à l'exception faite qu'ils n'avaient pas été suffisamment discrets pour échapper à l'oeil vigilant du Vatican. Elle n'aurait aucune pitié pour eux, ni pour aucun autre.

Et de tout évidence, eux n'en auraient aucun ni pour elle, ni pour sa soeur.

Seven se tourna vers sa soeur et lui fit signe qu'elle se chargeait de commencer, et Sixteen hocha la tête en se préparant à la couvrir avec un silencieux et des balles rempli de sang de mort, tout en gardant une lame prête pour se défendre. Leur plan était simple : avec ses techniques d'assassin Seven se faufila dans le nid avec des aiguilles couvertent de sang de mort pour les incapacités, puis une fois tous incapable de bouché, elle passerait à l'étape décapitation. Il y avait une dizaine de vampires dans la cave, et pour l'instant tout se passait comme prévu.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un craquement, plus loin dans le tunnel. Après un regard incertain vers sa soeur, elle se tourna vers la mine pour enquêter sur le bruit. Quelque chose se terrait au fond, elle ne distinguait que de vague contour dans l'obscurité. Elle braqua sa lampe torche et se figea.

_ C'est un piège ! Hurla-t-elle en commençant à tirer sur les nouveaux attaquants qui se jetaient sur elle.

Seventeen se redressa vivement en tournant la tête vers là où elle avait entendu le cri de sa soeur, mais fut distraite lorsque les deux vampires qu'elle n'avait pas encore paralysé bondir sur elle, réveillé par le hurlement.

_ 'Chier, pesta la jeune femme en se défendant à corps perdu.

La raison pour laquelle elle préférait les attaques furtive était sa faiblesse physique. Comparé à un monstre elle était faible, et si elle pouvait mettre un homme par terre grâce à ses techniques, en duel de force brute elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Les vampires n'avaient pas d'armes qu'elle aurait pu retourner contre eux, et ils étaient trop près pour qu'elle puisse utiliser sa machette. Il ne lui restait qu'à esquiver en guettant une opportunité, n'importe laquelle, de frapper. Qui se présenta quand l'un se jeta toute griffe devant : elle se décala, arma ses bras, et le décapita d'un coup sec. Puis elle se jeta sur l'autre avec ses aiguilles empoisonnée, l'erraflant juste assez pour le ralentir et lui offrir l'opportunité de l'achever.

Puis elle s'empressa de couper la tête des vampires qu'elles avaient immobilisé un peu plus tôt avant de se précipiter vers sa soeur. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang : elle était encerclé par six vampires très remontés, qui malgré leurs blessures ne cessait de la harceler d'attaques en traitre. La seule raison lui valant d'être encore en vie était qu'ils jouaient avec elle.

Ils s'étaient rapproché de la sortie de la grotte, réalisa Seven. Si seulement elle pouvait faire rentrer la lumière pour les distraire, et trouver un moyen de les abattre rapidement ! Elle avisa la paroi rocheuse irrégulière en calculant les chance qu'elle puisse l'escalader pour les prendre à revers, et décida de temps le coup. Elle devait ouvrir une route de sortie à sa soeur qui pour l'heure se défendait comme une lionne mais commençait à s'essouffler. Car tout comme elle, elle pouvait compter sur une rapidité et une agilité hors normes mais physiquement elle restait moins fortes que plusieurs vampires. Leur point fort était les assassinats rapides et éclairs pas les combats de longues durées.

Seventeen réussit à se hisser sur les rochers jusqu'à atteindre les planches en bois qui obstruaient les rayons du soleil. Mais, au moment où ses doigts grattaient les intersitices pour les arracher, elle sentit qu'on l'aggripait par le dos pour la tirer violemment en arrière. La jeune fille heurta brutalement le sol ce qui lui coupa la respiration. Simultanément elle comprit qu'on l'avait attaqué par derrière puis elle entendit Sixteen hurler de douleur. La panique la submergea totalement et elle se leva précipitamment pour s'élancer à son secours mais son adversaire la frappa de toutes ses forces dans le ventre. Seventeen tituba en toussant mais elle continua d'avancer vers sa soeur qui l'appelait maintenant en criant de douleur. Elle devait l'aider! Elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner une deuxième fois! Elle ne le supporterait pas!

Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de sa soeur, elle fut à nouveau tirer par derrière et elle tomba durement au sol. La frustration et la colère l'envahirent mais ses sens étaient engourdis par la douleur.

_ Que l'aube vous emporte! Tonna soudainement une voix qui résonna avec force dans la mine.

Et, avant que qui que ce soit n'ait eu le temps de réagir, la lumière du soleil se fraya brusquement un chemin jusque dans la grotte éblouissant violemment tout les vampires qui s'y trouvaient et qui se mirent alors à hurler de douleur à leur tour. Seventeen profita de leurs confusions pour décapiter les deux qui s'étaient joués d'elle puis, alors que leurs têtes roulaient encore sur le sol, elle se précipita vers l'endroit où elle avait vu sa soeur pour la dernière fois. Avec horreur, elle ne trouva que des cadavres de vampires dont les yeux avaient complètement brûlé. Elle chercha fébrilement sa soeur parmis les corps sans réussir à la trouver. Seventeen commença à paniquer en ne réussissant pas à savoir si elle devait être soulagée ou encore plus inquiète.

_ La cavalerie est arrivée, déclara une voix dans son dos avec un enthousiasme en complet décalage avec ce qui venait de se passer.

Balthazar dû esquiver le coup de couteau qui visait beaucoup trop bien son cou. Heureusement, il n'eut aucun mal.

_ C'est comme ça que tu remercie ton sauveur? S'offusqua t-il. Et fais attention tu pourrais blesser ta soeur.

Seventeen se figea en entendant ça et, effectivement, l'ange tenait sa soeur dans ses bras. Celle-ci semblait blessée et inconsciente ce qui mit la jeune femme dans tous ses états. Contre toutes attentes elle sentit des larmes piquer la frontière de ses yeux et elle baissa son arme avec une frustration qui l'étrangla à moitié de rage et de desespoire. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire même si cela lui en coûtait. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, Balthazar la coupa et posa une main sur son épaule dans une tentative de sympathie qui tranchait avec son air toujours amusé.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, ta soeur va bien, j'ai déjà soigné ses blessures, lui apprit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Je n'allais pas laisser mes deux nouveaux jouets se casser aussi facilement!

La jeune fille chancela doucement sous le coup du soulagement qui se révéla plus fort que toutes les autres émotions qu'elle avait pu ressentir en une dizaine de minutes. L'ange nota cela et fut presque étonné de voir des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il était loin d'être au bout de ses surprises avec ces deux filles et cela lui plaisait énormément. N'importe qui aurait jugé cela malsain, mais il était un ange et pour lui, tout ce qu'il voyait donnait un nouveau sens à l'image qu'il avait des humains.

Au même instant, Sixteen grogna avant de papillonner difficilement des yeux.

_ Seventeen? Appela t-elle avec un soupçon de peur dans la voix.

_ Je suis là, déclara celle-ci en s'approchant, tout va bien.

XVII avait séché rapidement ses larmes, refusant que sa soeur les voit, puis Balthazar l'aida à se remettre sur ses jambes. Les jumelles se prirent dans leurs bras avec émotions et pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps. L'ange resta légèrement en retrait, incapable de soustraire son regard à cette scène qui gênerait une étrange émotion. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris le but du paradis et des anges, mais quand il voyait ça, il se demanda si ce n'était pas ce qu'il était censé protéger, ce pourquoi Dieu les avait crée.

Finalement, les deux soeurs se séparèrent avec difficulté.

_ Rentrez à l'hotel, déclara Balthazar, je ne dirais rien à personne sur ce qui c'est passé ici.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire des cadavres que tu as transformé en oeuvres d'art? Demanda Seventeen avec audace.

_ Je connais un lac bien sympa à deux pas d'ici, laissa t-il entendre avec un clin d'oeil.

Seventeen hocha doucement la tête en comprenant parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Elles ramassèrent leurs affaires en silence, puis quand XVII passa à côté de leur ange gardien, elle marqua une pause.

_ Merci.

Balthazar sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres de façon complètement indépendante de sa volonté. Cette gamine pourrait se révéler être un sacré investissement, et pour ça il était prêt à sacrifier encore un peu de son temps. Finalement, il se retrouva seul et il entreprit de dissoudre les corps dans le lac d'acide qui se trouvait juste à côté de la mine. Il était entrain de contempler le résultat de son travail quand un bruit d'ailes lui apprit la venu d'un de ses frères.

_ Que me vaut ta visite cher frère? Demanda t-il avec un petit sourire.

_ J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu t'occupes de ces deux filles, interrogea Gabriel avec le même sourire, et ne me dis pas que c'est pas bonté de coeur.

_ Je pourrais te demander la même chose, à moins que tu te sois lassé de cette serpentine Mélusine, répliqua Balthazar sans se départir de cette lueur de provocation dans son regard.

_ Fais attention à ce que tu dis, le menaça Gabriel en riant doucement. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais presque croire que tu obéis aux ordres de Raphael. Mais entre toi et moi, nous savons que tu ne ferais jamais une chose pareil.

_ Evidemment, le rassura Balthazar en ignorant la pique.

_ Alors vas-tu me dire ce qu'il en est?

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas cher frère, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. En attendant, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un rassemblement de dieux anciens en Indianna, des vieux copains à toi non?

_ Cela fais bien longtemps que je n'ai plus à faire avec eux, fit Gabriel en esquivant la question. Si je peux te donner un conseil cher frère, fais attention à ne pas trop t'attacher à une humaine, ils ont tendance à mourir facilement…

Et, sans attendre, Gabriel prit son envol. Balthazar esquissa une moue dubitative ne sachant pas trop quoi retenir de son échange avec son frère. Son regard accrocha le crâne d'un vampire entrain de fondre et il ressentit soudainement le poid de son immortalité.

 _ **~ Scène post-générique ~**_

_ C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Seventeen en pointant ce qu'elle avait devant elle en retenant un grimace suspecte.

_ Une glace, lui répondit obligement Balthazar avec un soupçon de suffisance.

_ Je sais ce qu'est une glace, répliqua XVII agacée. Pourquoi est ce que tu nous a emmené ici ?

_ Vous méritiez bien une récompense pour votre mission avec les vampires.

_ C'est trop bon ! S'exclama Sixteen avant de rougir devant sa propre audace.

Seventeen se renfrogna mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher le plaisir de sa soeur surtout qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue aussi heureuse depuis trop longtemps… Elle fusilla du regard Balthazar qui semblait beaucoup trop fier de lui avant de manger sa propre glace qui avait vraiment trop bon goût. Pas qu'elle le lui avouerait un jour : elle arracherait sa langue à main nue avant.

* * *

Dites nous tout :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hello :D Toujours plus d'aventures de fou :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

Mélusine avait fouillé de fond en comble l'intégralité de la ville et elle finit par se dire que Luna n'y était pas. La panique n'aidant pas, elle commença à soupçonner n'importe qui. Et si le paradis venait de lui prendre à nouveau sa famille? Gabriel se chargea pour elle d'aller enquêter tandis qu'elle se tournait vers son deuxième suspect : Crowley. Elle trouva le démon entrain de se terrer dans une ville minable des USA. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à sa visite.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fais de Luna? S'écria t-elle en les emportant sans lui demander son avis.

Elle les avait emmenés à l'écart de la population car dans l'état dans lequelle elle était, elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir encore bien longtemps.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, se renfrogna Crowley à la mention de la jeune chasseuse tout en époussetant son costume.

_ Ne joue pas à l'idiot avec moi! J'aurais dû savoir depuis le début qu'un démon ne pouvait que lui faire du mal!

_ Parce que les anges sont plus sympa? Au dernière nouvelle ce n'est pas ce que j'avais compris, répliqua t-il en commençant à s'impatienter. Je n'ai pas vu Luna depuis plusieurs mois alors si tu veux bien me laisser retourner à ma cavale avant que je me fasse repérer par Lucifer…

_ Hors de question que je te laisse partir, décréta Mélusine tandis que ses yeux commençaient à briller. Tu vas me dire maintenant et tout de suite ce que tu lui as fais. J'ai trouvé un tas de cadavre de démons et son téléphone portable, devine à qui était destiné son dernier message? Toi! Lui donnant l'adresse où j'ai trouvé les restes de tes subordonnés.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans cavale? Reprit Crowley. Je n'ai pas de téléphone et j'ai encore moins le temps de m'occuper d'une chasseuse!

Mélusine se calma légèrement même si ces paroles pouvaient n'être que d'autres mensonges. Au même instant, une prière l'atteint de plein fouet.

_ Tu as de la chance pour cette fois Crowley, déclara t-elle. Mais je reviendrais.

Le démon se retrouva à nouveau seul. Il attendit d'être sûr qu'elle soit partit pour se téléporter à son tour.

0000

Luna émergea avec l'impression qu'un camion lui avait littéralement roulé dessus, sciemment, à plusieurs reprises, ainsi que plusieurs voitures, et un vélo. Sa propre bêtise la fit rire et elle dû immédiatement arrêter car ses blessures se rappelèrent à son bon souvenirs.

_ Je devrais pas être morte moi? Grommela t-elle.

_ Easy! S'écria une jeune femme aux cheveux roux.

_ Vous êtes qui? Demanda Luna méfiante. Et je suis où?

_ Je m'appelle Charlie, c'est moi qui vous ait trouvé dans la rue, et on est à l'hopitale, lui expliqua t-elle en tentant de la faire se recoucher.

_ Charlie, répéta t-elle, je crois que je vous êtes mon nouvel ange gardien… D'ailleurs j'en connais un qui dois bien flipper sa race…

_ De quoi?

Mais Charlie ne pu pas obtenir de réponse car Luna venait de nouveau perdre connaissance. Elle appela le médecin mais celui-ci lui confirma qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre qu'elle se réveille définitivement. Après tout, son corps venait de subir un sévère traumatisme.

Elle se retournait après avoir salué le médecin mais sursauta violemment en avisant une silhouette penchée au chevet de l'anonyme qu'elle avait secouru.

_ Qui êtes vous ? s'exclama Charlie.

La nouvelle venue leva un regard doré et froid sur elle.

_ Je pourrais vous retourner la question, répliqua-t-elle. C'est mon amie que vous avez enlevé !

_ Enlevé? Je l'ai secouru ! Elle était dans un sale état et si je ne l'avait pas trouvé a temps elle serait morte vidé de son sang !

Cela troubla la jeune femme aux yeux doré qui tourna son regard vers la forme inconsciente sur le lit.

_ Et par où est-ce que vous êtes arrivé? Demanda la rousse. …Très, bien, ne répondez surtout pas!

Une chose étrange se produisit alors. L'impolie posa deux doigts sur le front de l'endormie, et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lumière bleue aveuglante. Lorsque le halo se dissipa, les blessures avait disparue, et l'anonyme papillona des yeux.

_ Mel?

_ Je tuerai Crowley pour toi, déclara passionnément la châtaine.

_ Encore bloquée la dessus?

_ Il a faillit te faire tuer!

_ Et il va le regretter ! Cet enfoiré m'a posé un lapin qui a faillit me tuer, crois moi, je lui en veux déjà suffisamment comme ça.

_ Il se cache de Lucifer comme un pleutre, siffla Mélusine.

Pendant ce temps là, Charlie avait monumentalement planté. Lucifer? Yeux qui brillent? Plus de blessure? Elle était à deux doigt du malaise vagale.

_ What the hell is going on… balbutia-t-elle.

Deux regard se braquèrent sur elle à ses mots, doré et indigo. Elle nageait en plein délire. Celle que l'ancienne malade avait appelé Mel se redressa.

_ Je peux effacer ses souvenirs, déclara-t-elle froidement.

_ Mélusine, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit sur la sensibilité déjà ?

_ … Peux-tu être plus précise? Il y a 400 pages sur la sensibilité.

_ Ah, oui pardon. Je veux parler de la compassion envers une personne ayant subi un traumatisme bouleversant sa vision du monde lors d'une rencontre avec le paranormale.

_ Oh, le chapitre cinq. Je ne comprend pas. Si j'efface ses souvenirs, il n'y aura plus de traumatisme. C'est bien non?

La bleue se frappa le front du plat de la main avec exaspération et se tourna vers elle.

_ Ne fait pas attention à Mélusine. Elle a encore du mal avec les conceptions les plus élaborés des émotions.

Mélusine se tourna vers elle, l'air gravement offensée. Charlie réalisa que c'était probablement le meilleur moment pour filer sans demander son reste.

_ Luna, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me rabaisser constamment s'il te plait?!

_ Je ne te rabaisse pas enfin, tu es trop susceptible!

La porte se referma doucement et quand Luna réalisa que sa sauveuse avait filé, elle jeta un regard agacé à son ange.

_ Voilà, tu l'a faite fuir, bravo!

_ Je peux la rattraper, répliqua Mélusine.

_ Tu en as assez fait comme ça !

_ Tu as disparu pendant plus d'une semaine, sale ingrate ! Et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueil alors que je vient de t'éviter des semaines d'hospitalisation ?!

Pour le coup Luna se senti mal et détourna le regard, contrite. Mélusine regagna son calme et prit une grande inspiration.

_ J'étais inquiète.

_ Désolée…

_ Maintenant, est-ce que tu veux bien te changer, qu'on puisse rattraper notre fugitive samaritaine?

Luna sauta sur ses pieds et tanga quelques secondes avant d'attraper les vêtements que lui tendait Mélusine pour se changer. Elle remarqua alors en se voyant dans le miroir qu'une partie de sa chevelure bleuté avait disparue et qu'elle avait une longue cicatrice blanchâtre dans le bas du dos. En un éclair, elle revit le coup et ressentit la douleur avec une vivacité qui la prit à la gorge.

_ Désolée, fit Melusine. J'ai paré au plus pressée. J'effacerais la cicatrice quand on aura retrouvée ta sauveuse.

_ Non c'est bon, déclara étonnement Luna en finissant de s'habiller. Ainsi je n'oublierais pas le goût de la trahison.

Melusine ressentit de la pitié pour son amie. Elle ne voulait pas la voir ainsi et pouvait aisément comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle ne savait pas comment l'aider à part en restant à ses côtés. Finalement, elle tendit sa main à Luna quand elle eut fini de s'habiller. La chasseuse attrapa la main tendue de son amie, et elle disparurent de l'hôpital comme si elles ne s'y étaient jamais trouvé.

Charlie pesta quand son trousseau de clef tomba de ses mains tremblante tandis qu'elle luttait contre la serrure de son appartement pour rentrer chez elle. Son coeur battait la chamade, et elle se sentait terriblement exposée, comme si le regard doré de l'étrange Mélusine lui creusait un trou entre les homoplates. Quand enfin, elle fut séparé du monde extérieur par la sécurité de sa porte d'entrée verrouillée elle soupira, et laissa tomber ses clefs et son sac sur le meuble de l'entrée.

Capable de se détendre pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avoit croisé la route de l'inconnu qui s'appelait apparemment Luna, Charlie alla s'effondrer sur son fauteuil en soufflant. Pour se relever en sursaut quand elle avisa les deux personnes assises sur le canapé.

_ Ne t'en fait pas ! s'empressa de dire Luna avec un geste apaisant. On ne te fera rien. Je voulais simplement te remercier de m'avoir sauver… et si tu le désir t'expliquer la situation parce que tu mérites au moins ça.

Le regard incertain de Charlie glissa sur Mélusine qui louchait légèrement en se concentrant dans le vide.

_ Ne t'occupes pas d'elle, elle est en grande conversation avec son chéri d'amour.

Chose rare, et prouvant sa concentration, Mélusine ne réagit pas à la moquerie. Charlie se détendit alors un tant soit peu et soupira.

_ Okay, explique moi pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé entouré de cadavre frais.

Elle croisa les bras comme pour la défier de trouver une explication à ce phénomène.

_ Ces gens que j'ai tué étaient possédés par des démons, commença Luna en se préparant à une longue conversation. Et malheureusement quand un groupe de cette taille t'attaque, c'est déjà compliqué de survivre alors de les épargner pour les exorciser plus tard? Impossible. Mélusine ici présente aurait pu nous débarrasser des démons sans tuer les gens qu'ils possédaient, mais elle était occupé par une affaire plus importante ailleurs.

_ Plus importante que de te sauver la vie ? Et pourquoi elle aurait pu elle?

Pour l'instant elle avait décidé de jouer le jeu, comme un GN à plus petite échelle, et posait les questions intelligentes ce que Luna approuva intérieurement.

_ Tu l'as vu à l'hopital, non ? Mélusine est un ange, et les ange peuvent éjecter un démon du corps qu'il possède, ils ont aussi des armes capable de les tuer ce que nous, simples humains, n'avions pas. Ce sont des trucs bien ennuyant, les démons, parce que si tu les blesses, tu blesses leur hôte, mais eux? Sans l'arme adéquate ils se contentent de ricaner et de te rendre coup pour coup avec une force surnaturelle.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question.

_ Ah oui, ça… elle enquêtait, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Nous vivons une époque trouble. Les démons ne devraient pas pouvoir circuler librement sur terre, mais des idiots ont été manipulé pour ouvrir les portes de l'enfer et maintenant, plus besoin d'invocation, ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

_ Et toi… tu chasses les démons?

_ Entre autre.

_ C'est a dire?

_ Je chasse bien les démons, mais aussi les vampires, loup garou, rugarou, shapeshifter, djinn, goule, et autre joyeuseté. Parfois les anges aussi, parce que la majorité sont des connards égoiste avec un complexe oedipien du père absent. Tu sais, vu que Dieu a disparu de la circulation, tout ça tout ça.

Vu le regard que lui lança la rousse, le tout ça tout ça était en trop. A ce moment là, Mélusina cligna des yeux et sembla les voirs à nouveau.

_ Alors? Demanda Luna.

_ Je l'ai prévenu qu'il n'avait plus à chercher au paradis. Franchement, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il soit capable de se faufiler là bas sans être vu… Un jour il va se faire prendre et les conséquences ne seront pas agréables.

_ Bah, il est aussi insaisissable que du savon mouillé ton chéri, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour lui.

_ Aw, ta petite amie humaine me fait confianc,e c'est meugnon, à défaut de pas très malin, s'exclama une voix narquoise derrière elle.

_ Il est apparu de nul part, s'exclama Charlie d'une voix blanche.

Un instant il n'y avait que deux femmes en face d'elle et soudain pouf, un type souriant et presque joufflu apparaissait dans son champ de vision !

_ Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu;...

_ Pas vraiment nan, répliqua Gabriel, il a quitté le navire y'a un moment.

Charlie émit se qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un couinement de sourie. Luna jeta un regard noir à Gabriel qui l'ignora royalement - ou plutôt angéliquement - et s'installa sur l'accoudoir du canapé à côté de Mélusine qui le fixait avec les sourcils froncé. Pour le plaisir de l'embêter (ce que Luna comprenait totalement puisque c'était son deuxième hobbie) il lui fit une pichenette entre les deux yeux.

_ Ne fronce pas les sourcils comme ça, ça m'inspire, déclara-t-il avec une oeillade suggestive.

_ Je croyais que tu enquêtait sur-

_ Ouai bon, tu me connais, ça devenait barbant.

Charlie et Luna s'entre regardèrent avec étonnement, ni l'une ni l'autre ne comprenait réellement de quoi parlait les deux êtres angéliques. La chasseuse se leva, désireuse de s'éloigner du couple dégoulinant et de se dégourdir les jambes encore ankylosées, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa ce qui se passait dans la rue. Ignorant momentanément la conversation elle remarqua quelque chose. Elle eut soudainement très chaud et fut ravie avant de ressentir un soupçon d'appréhension.

_ Je vais faire un tour, déclara t-elle en s'avançant en direction de la sortie.

_ Luna, l'interrompit Mélusine en levant un regard paniquée sur son amie qui sortait tout juste d'une rixe contre des démons qui avait faillis lui être fatale.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, avec deux anges au-dessus de ma tête je ne risque pas grande chose, répliqua Luna en souriant tranquillement. Si jamais y a quoi que ce soit je hurle, promit-elle pour la rassurer.

Mélusine fit une mimique peu convaincue mais elle finit par hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. La chasseuse eut un petit sourire puis elle tourna les talons. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait les escaliers elle sentait une certaine excitation teintée d'inquiétude la prendre à la gorge tandis qu'elle se demandait à quel moment leur relation était devenue aussi compliquée? En réalité, le plus probable, était que quand ils se voyaient régulièrement,ses hormones étaient tranquilles mais après plusieurs mois sans nouvelles il fallait croire que quelque chose avait évolué. Et, elle était assez grande pour comprendre de quoi il en retournait.

Elle le trouva dans la ruelle adjacente au bâtiment, il n'y avait personne à part lui qui se tenait tranquillement accoudé à un mur. Quand elle vit son visage son coeur s'emballa légèrement, il n'avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps... Mais elle se rappela aussi ce qu'elle avait subis à cause de lui et elle reprit possession de ses moyens.

_ Crowley, fit-elle simplement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle le reconnaissait mais qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention de lui sauter au cou.

_ Ton ange gardien m'a appris que quelque chose n'allait pas, déclara t-il d'un ton neutre, alors je suis venu.

Luna tiqua en se demandant si par miracle il avait pu s'inquiéter pour elle, mais c'était un démon. Il était quasiment impossible qu'il puisse ressentir des émotions aussi humaines. Enfin, c'était ce qu'on apprenait dans les manuels de chasseurs.

_ Comme tu peux voir, je me porte comme un charme, répliqua Luna en cherchant à le pousser dans ses retranchements. Merci pour ta visite de courtoisie mais maintenant je vais retourner à ma vie. J'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas continuer notre petite affaire, message reçu.

Et elle tourna les talons sans plus attendre. Ces mots n'avaient pas été faciles à prononcer mais elle ne les regrettait pas. Après tout, elle était grande et forte, hors de questions qu'elle s'accroche en se lamentant aux pieds d'un stupide démon des croisements, même s'il en était le Roi. Mais, alors qu'elle avançait, il l'attrapa par la main la forçant à se stopper.

_ Je n'ai pas fais ça pour ça, lui apprit-il avec l'air d'avoir du mal à expliquer ses raisons.

Effectivement, songea Luna, cela ne devait pas être tout les jours qu'il devait se justifier à une chasseuse comme elle. Ou même à qui que ce soit.

_ Lucifer a trouvé un réceptacle et il traque tout ceux qui l'ont trahis, malheureusement je suis en haut de sa liste de souhaits, expliqua t-il légèrement agacé. Je pensais que couper les ponts avec toi suffirait à les garder à distance.

Il fit une pause comme si la suite s'annonçait difficile pour lui.

_ Je me suis trompé, reconnu t-il. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Luna fit une moue peu convaincue. En réalité, ce qu'il disait prenait tout son sens dans son esprit. Après tout, il avait aidé les Winchesters à essayer d'empêcher le retour de Satan, donc il était logique que celui-ci le prenne mal. Mais, ce qui l'étonnait, et la ravissait d'un autre côté, était que Crowley ait voulu la tenir éloignée de ces règlements de compte, voir même peut-être la protéger.

_ Comme tu peux le voir, reprit-elle finalement, je suis loin d'être une pauvre fille sans défense. Tu vas devoir apprendre à me faire confiance.

Elle planta son regard turquoise dans le sien et il sembla troublé l'espace de quelques secondes.

_ Je n'ai pas envie que notre affaire se termine à cause de simples démons de bas étages, ajouta t-elle.

_ Moi non plus, reconnu t-il. Mais, tant que Lucifer arpente cette terre je ne pourrais pas agir librement.

_ Tu peux venir avec nous, proposa Luna en imaginant avec amusement la tête que ferait Mélusine.

_ Vous êtes pires que des cibles ambulantes, répliqua Crowley avec humour.

La chasseuse remarqua alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main depuis le début et elle y ressentit un certain plaisir. Elle était décidément atteinte et pas d'une maladie facilement curable.

_ Comme tu veux, se vexa t-elle faussement. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas disparaître à nouveau.

_ Je serais là, promit-il.

Ils se regardèrent, elle sentait qu'il était aussi troublé qu'elle et elle devait bien avouer que c'était la première fois qu'il paraissait aussi vulnérable en sa présence. Le fait de se retrouver délesté de tout ce qu'il possédait, dont l'assurance d'une vie éternelle et tranquille en Enfer, devait sûrement l'affecter plus qu'il ne le laissait transparaître. La jeune femme ressentit alors le besoin viscérale de l'embrasser. Et sans hésitation elle le fit, leurs lèvres s'unirent et son coeur vibra de contentement dans sa poitrine. C'était tout simplement délicieux, aucun homme n'avait jamais pu lui donner autant de plaisir avec un simple baiser.

_ Je dois partir, lui apprit-il finalement. Mais je reviendrais.

_ T'inquiètes pas, on va aider les Winchesters à botter le cul de Lucifer, lui promit-elle avec un malin sourire.

_ Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, ironisa t-il avec humour.

Puis, Luna se retrouva à nouveau seule dans la ruelle, mais elle était plus déterminée que jamais à faire mordre la poussière à Satan.

 _ **~Scène post-générique~**_

Mélusine colla son nez sur la vitre de l'appartement pour essayer d'apercevoir son amie. Elle finit par la trouver en contre-bas, visiblement en grande discussion avec ce qu'elle devina être Crowley. Elle sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et eut soudain très envie d'aller lui expliquer ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin de toi, décréta Gabriel en l'attrapant par le col alors qu'elle tentait de s'envoler discrètement.

_ Mais je dois la protéger, déclara Mélusine d'un air buté.

_ Arrêtes je vais finir par être jaloux.

De son côté, Charlie avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien de rester aux côtés des deux anges qui semblaient vivre dans un monde complètement à part du leur. Elle sortit son ordinateur portable et commença à naviguer activement sur le net pour trouver des informations sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Après tout, l'information c'était le pouvoir.

* * *

Finalement Luna s'en tirera, elle est trop têtue xD Sinon qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Dites moi tout :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hello :D j'espère que vous allez bien :P Nous on survis aux partiels en écrivant sur SPN x'D On viens de finir l'arc avec Lucifer :o

Bonne lecture ;p

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

_ Bon, admettons que je vous crois, déclara finalement Charlie après avoir passé la nuit sur son ordinateur. Pourquoi diable tu passerais ton temps à risquer ta vie pour les tuer?

_ Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, fit Luna en haussant les épaules.

_ Visiblement ça ne te réussis pas si bien que ça.

Luna lui lança un regard noir qui n'effraya pas la rousse pour deux sous.

_ Je fais ce que je peux avec les moyens du bords, se justifia la chasseuse en essayant de ratraper ce qui restait de ses cheveux comme elle pouvait.

_ Tu aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour te manager, supposa Charlie.

_ J'ai déjà Mélusine, enfin quand elle est là.

Et, effectivement, l'ange avait encore prit la poudre d'escampette pour aller fureter dieu sait où.

_ Et si je te proposais mes services? Proposa Charlie avec un sourire éclatant.

_ Pourquoi tu ferais ça? S'étonna Luna qui ne comprenait pas qui voudrait sciemment entrer dans cette vie de fou.

_ Disons que… J'ai toujours voulu vivre une grande aventure, et celle-ci me semble tentante!

_ Tu es dingue, marmonna Luna.

_ On me le dis souvent, répliqua t-elle en riant.

Luna plissa les yeux comme pour essayer de deviner ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière son visage innocent mais elle ne trouva rien à redire. Après tout, elle avait totalement raison et être une chasseuse solitaire lui réussissait de moins en moins. Surtout avec Lucifer arpentant la terre.

_ Pourquoi pas, accepta finalement Luna. Mais pour l'instant tu te contentera de la partie stratégique, le boulot de terrain c'est ma part.

_ Comme tu veux, accepta Charlie prête à tout pour quitter son train train quotidient mais pas folle au point d'aller se frotter à des créatures sorties tout droit de livres d'heroic fantasy.

_ Bon va falloir que je contacte les Winchester, déclara la chasseuse en se levant.

_ C'est qui? S'étonna sa nouvelle camarade.

_ D'autres chasseurs, deux frères, je vais avoir besoin de leur aider pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues à Lucifer.

_ Quand tu dis Lucifer, reprit Charlie en commençant à se demander dans quel pétrin elle s'était fourrée, tu veux dire LE Lucifer?

_ Tu en connais d'autre? Répliqua Luna en riant.

Charlie se mit à regretter ces dernières paroles, mais dans quelles emmerdes étaient-elle maintenant?! De son côté, Luna s'approcha du miroir avec un air agacé : ses cheveux étaient maintenant incoiffable à cause de la partie qu'elle avait coupé durant son dernier combat. La seule solution pour équilibre le tout revenait à égaliser le tout. Mais, elle voulait garder sa longueur, finalement, elle attrapa une tondeuse que lui avait prêté Charlie et elle rasa la totalité du côté qui la dérangeait. Le résultat était légèrement brouillon mais rendait déjà mieux que le fouillis précédant. Finalement, Luna était plutôt fière d'elle car cela lui donnait un côté encore plus dangereux qu'une simple tresse.

_ Parfait, déclara t-elle, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses!

Luna s'était occupé de contacter les deux Winchester et Charlie avait accepté de les recevoir dans son petit appartement. Ils étaient censés arriver d'ici une dizaine de minutes et la chasseuse en profitait pour remettre les choses au point une dernière fois avec Mélusine avant qu'ils ne les rejoignent.

_ On est d'accord, reprit Luna, pas un mot de Crowley aux Winchesbro.

_ Pourquoi ? S'étonna Mélusine qui ne comprenait pas ses récalcitrances. C'est leur mentir non? Dans tes bouquins tu disais que ce n'est pas bien et que ça tourne toujours mal une fois qu'on commence.

_ Ce n'est pas mentir, se justifia la chasseuse, seulement dissimuler la vérité.

Mélusine lui lança un regard emplis de sous-entendu et peu crédule.

_ Sérieux, ces deux chocobons seraient capable de me foutre en cage s'ils l'apprennaient!

_ Hm, dans ce cas là je veux bien faire un effort, accepta l'ange qui refusait catégoriquement que quelqu'un s'en prenne à sa protégée.

_ Je compte sur toi pour faire le point avec Gabriel aussi, vous êtes les deux seuls au courant pour l'instant et c'est déjà trop.

_ Tu ne me fais pas confiance? S'offusqua Mélusine.

_ Toi si, mais pas à l'ange de la mesquinerie et des blagues foireuses.

_ Je vois, répliqua sèchement l'ange.

Luna attendit qu'elle rajoute quelque chose mais seul un silence pesant suivit, et elle se demanda si elle n'était pas allée trop loin en insultant Gabriel, même si elle n'avait fait que dire la vérité à son sujet. Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par des coups à la porte, et Charlie tressaillit, surprise, tandis que Mélusine se levait, le dos raide, pour aller ouvrir.

_ Winchesters, les salua-t-elle sèchement en les laissant entrer avant de fermer la porte avec un peu plus de vigueur que ce qui était nécessaire.

Luna grimaça légèrement. Oui, elle avait définitivement dépassé les bornes. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que Mélusine soit en colère contre elle durablement, mais avec l'arrivée de Gabriel dans sa vie les dynamiques avaient changé. Apparemment il était aussi important qu'elle aux yeux de l'ange, et elle n'était pas sur d'apprécier le changement. Mais elle prenait note : ne plus insulter l'archange messager, ou en tout cas pas devant elle…

_ Salut les têtes brulées, les salua-t-elle avec un grand sourire en passant à autre chose.

_ Hey, shortstuff, répondit Dean avec provocation.

Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule avec un regard noir.

_ Salut Luna, comment va? Demanda Sam avec ses manière de gros nounours.

Chewy, tel était son nom dans son répertoire téléphonique. Pas qu'elle le lui avoue un jour. Quand à Dean… elle l'aurait bien surnommé Han Solo mais s'il l'apprenait un jour il n'en finirait pas de lui casser les oreilles, alors à la place elle avait convenu de l'appeler Chewy Dude, et l'Impala était le Faucon Millenium.

_ Ca va et vous? Ah, laissez moi vous présenter Charlie, ma nouvelle coéquipière.

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas avec Mel?

_ Non, enfin si, mais disant que j'ai besoin d'une aide plus permanente et disponible. Et Charlie est… un génie de la recherche.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur la rouquine, qui se triturait nerveusement les doigts.

_ Hiya! Les salua-t-elle finalement avec un sourire crispé.

_ Charlie, je te présente Dean et Sam Winchester. Top de l'élite de la chasse en amérique.

Ils allaient répondre quand un battement d'aile les averti qu'un ange venait d'arriver, ou en l'occurence de partir. Mélusine avait apparemment mieux à faire, et Luna la maudit silencieusement en voyant l'expression de Charlie tomber.

_ Elle ne m'aime pas, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

_ Mais non, c'est juste… Mélusine.

_ Tu réaliseras que la plupart des anges sont des connards finis, compléta Dean.

Luna ne trouva pas la volonté de démentir, et à la place préféra expliquer comment elles s'étaient rencontrée. Au final, ils passèrent une excellente soirée.

Quelque part au milieu du désert du Nebraska, Mélusine boudait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre façon d'exprimer en mot son comportement, et Gabriel eut une moue amusée en la voyant bras croisé fixé un point à l'horizon comme si elle était une humaine capable de s'émerveiller devant le paysage.

_ Honey, you're sulking again, chatonna-t-il.

_ Am not.

_ Yes you are.

_ I said I wasn't!

_ Which is exactly what is telling me you are.

Il pouvait continuer comme ça longtemps, mais ne doutait pas une seule seconde que la patience déjà limité de Mélusine allait céder sous peu. Et en effet, elle fit volte face en le foudroyant du regard et il en profita pour lui voler un baiser.

_ Idiot, souffla l'ange en se renfrognant.

_ Tu peux t'énerver autant que tu veux, tant que je suis au centre de ton attention, sweetheart, répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

_ Tu es un petit garçon capricieux, déclara Mélusine.

_ Ow, est-ce que tu insultes ma virilité? Demanda Gabriel, une main sur le coeur.

_ Non, j'insulte ta maturité.

_ Non, non, tu insultes ma virilité, et c'est vraiment très douloureux.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtise ?

_ Maintenant je vais devoir te prouver que ma virilité n'est pas celle d'un petit garçon, insista Gabriel avant d'imiter un grognement et de bondir sur elle.

Ils tombèrent de la falaise mais Gabriel les fit voler avant d'atteindre le sol dans une de ses planques les plus excentrique rempli de lampe à lave géante, de couleur flashy et de matela d'eau. Il lui adressa un haussement de sourcils suggestive et 'rugis' une seconde fois, s'enorguellant quand Mélusine éclata de rire.

_ You, dear Gabriel, are an idiot. A most charming one, I'll comply, but an idiot nonetheless.

_ You said charming, that's all I heard and will hear of that sentence.

Mélusine roula des yeux et planta un baisé sur sa joue.

_ Alright then charm me… with you conversation skills, I'm sure you have some, deep down.

_ Sure, I do, but what's the point when I can do _this_.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, au grand agacement de l'archange, Mélusine était retourné à la case départ, ruminant de sombres pensées. Il allait recommencer son manège quand elle demanda d'une voix vulnérable:

_ Tu crois que Luna aime plus le démon que moi ?

Son premier mouvement fut du rejet et du dégoût: préférer un démon à l'adorable petit bout d'ange en face de lui? Il fallait vraiment être humain pour l'envisager seulement.

_ Je pense qu'elle te prend pour un acquis, et qu'elle ne réalise pas que tu n'es pas à son service, répliqua finalement Gabriel après avoir mâché ses mots.

_ On est amie, c'est normale que je l'aide.

_ Et elle t'aide comment?

_ Je suis un ange, elle ne peut pas m'aider à faire quelque chose que je ne peux pas, répondit Mélusine d'une voix évidente.

_ Elle a des ressources différentes, la contra Gabriel. Les humains pensent différemment de nous, elle pourrait au moins essayer. Mais est-ce qu'elle l'a fait? Autrement qu'en te lavant le cerveau à coup de livres idiots pour te manipuler…

Mélusine le dévisagea, à court de mots, en sentant le doute creuser son chemin.

_ C'est comme les Winchester et Castiel, rajouta l'archange, lancé. Quand ils ont besoin de quelque chose, ils prennent de ses nouvelles, mais quand tout vas bien? Les humains ont la mémoire courtes, et si tu n'en fait pas parti ils pourraient aussi bien t'avoir oublier. Je ne te dis pas de les envoyers au diable mais … Mel, ce sont de _humains_ et même si j'adore les humains, tu ne peux pas les laisser avoir trop d'emprise sur toi où ça va te ronger petit à petit… Tu es un ange, prend du recul, ce n'est pas pour rien que le paradis n'est pas sur terre.

Ces mots raisonnèrent avec écho dans sa tête et sa poitrine, assourdissant tout le reste et l'étourdissant. Gabriel s'en voulait de lui faire ça mais il fallait qu'elle en prenne conscience avant qu'il soit trop tard. Elle avait perdu toute sa famille et avait mis des siècles à s'en remettre, il n'avait pas l'intention de la voir récidiver aujourd'hui avec une chasseuse se mettant trop souvent en danger et s'entichant du roi des croisements.

0000

Luna éternua dans son lit en se demandant qui pouvait bien être actuellement entrain de casser du sucre sur son dos. Mais comme il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, elle se contenta de se retourner pour se rendormir.

Le lendemain Luna se leva tardivement en réalisant que ce dernier combat l'avait beaucoup trop épuisé. Elle effectua des échauffement poussé pour récupérer la totalité de ses capacités.

Une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite elle se rendit dans la cuisine dans l'espoir de trouver de quoi grignoter. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Mélusine qui se tenait au milieu du salon, l'ange leva les yeux sur elle quand elle entra et la regarda en silence.

_ Yo, fit Luna en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

_ C'est vrai que je compte moins que Crowley? Demanda Mélusine de but en blanc.

_ Wo c'est quoi ces questions, s'étonna Luna peu ravie de ce sujet légèrement glissant.

_ Réponds à ma question, insista l'ange.

_ Mélusine, soupira la chasseuse en se passant une main sur le front. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es mise en tête mais il n'y a pas de concurrence entre toi et Crowley. Déjà lui ce n'est qu'un plan cul alors que toi tu es comme une soeur pour moi.

_ Il n'y a pas qu'un schéma de reproduction entre toi et ce démon, buta Mélusine.

_ Argh, fit Luna face à sa façon de parler, même si tu as raison il n'y a quand même pas de préférence. Arrêtes avec ces idées qui sortent de nul part.

_ Les humains ne sont pas pareils que les anges, insista son amie.

_ Et justement c'est pour ça que je t'apprécie encore plus, se moqua gentiment Luna. Je n'ai pas de famille et toi non plus alors on ne peut compter que sur nous deux, ok? Si il y a vraiment quelque chose qui te tracasse vient m'en parler directement la prochaine fois ay lieu de te monter le bourrichon dans ton coin, d'accord?

Mélusine leva le menton dans un air de défiance tandis que ses yeux semblaient réfléchir à toutes allure.

_ D'accord. Mais je n'ai pas confiance en Crowley, il met ta vie en danger.

_ ça c'est mon problème, répliqua Luna.

_ Non, si tu dis qu'on est de la même famille alors c'est mon problème aussi.

Luna grimaça. _Piégée._

_ Je ferais plus attention si tu veux, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre? Soupira Luna.

_ Promets moi de ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui.

La chasseuse resta scotchée par sa demande qui semblait tomber directement du ciel sans arrêt entre les deux. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça? En même temps elle ne voulait pas mentir à son amie et d'un autre elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne répondrait pas non. Après tout, elle n'avait qu"une relation sexuelle avec Crowley…

_ Les filles vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard, déclara soudainement Gabriel en apparaissant à côté de Mélusine. Les Winchesbro ont des ennuis.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça? S'étonna Luna ils sont partis il n'y a pas longtemps.

_ Justement, ils se sont arrêtés en route dans le mauvais hôtel, expliqua l'archange.

_ Du genre?

_ Du genre dieux païens.

_ Va falloir sortir l'artillerie lourde, grimaça Luna.

_ Toi tu reste là, décréta Gabriel, je m'en charge avec Mélusine.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester, l'archange avait déjà embarqué sa meilleure amie. Luna resta bouche bée.

_ Fuck!

0000

L'hôtel des Champs Elysée avait du standing, on ne pouvait pas le nier, mais pour un ange comme elle, le sortilège qui modifiait l'espace pour le transformer était plutôt évident. Quelque jonction brillait encore de pouvoir, et il fallait être particulièrement benêt pour se laisser prendre ainsi par ce gigantesque pot de confiture destiné à piéger les mouches et les guêpes. Elle était peut être un peu de mauvaise fois, après tout ce n'était pas leur faute si Dieu n'avait donné une meilleure vue et un plus efficace instinct de survie aux humains.

En compagnie d'un archange, se soustraire à la vue des Dieux Païens était ridiculement facile. Distraitement elle réalisa qu'on était vendredi soir, et espéra que ça ne s'éternisait pas trop - il était déjà plus de dix heures-, peut désireuse de laisser les Winchester avoir vent de son petit problème d'écailles. Castiel avait gardé cette information pour lui, preuve que c'était quelqu'un de bien qui méritait sa confiance, et n'avait même pas essayé de la convaincre de leur dire : autrement dit lui même se doutait que leur réaction ne serait pas bonne. Il voulait surement les garder en vie et leur éviter de recevoir les foudres de l'ange maudite et de l'archange Trickster.

_ Donc, tu en comptes combien jusque là?

_ Huit, ils ne font vraiment pas d'effort pour jouer profil bas… La plupart ne sont pas une menace, mais fait attention à Kali, elle est du genre à piquer ton sang pour faire des trucs avec.

Mélusine fronça des sourcils devant la formulation de la phrase, en se demandant quels 'trucs' elle pouvait faire avec du sang, et pourquoi diable ça sonnait aussi personnel par le ton de Gabriel.

_ Ils ne savent pas qui je suis réellement, donc on pourra toujours jouer sur l'effet de surprise.

_ Parce que tu comptes les laisser nous voir? Répliqua Mélusine. Restons dans l'ombre, ce sera plus simple. Tu as bien dit de prendre de la distance non?

 _Oups_ , songea Gabriel, elle n'avait vraiment pas aimé leur conversation sur les humains. Et obtue comme elle pouvait l'être elle n'allait pas changer d'avis de plus tôt. Mauvaise erreur de calcule de sa part, reconnu l'archange.

_ Certes. En tout cas avec Hermes à l'accueil, tu peux être sur que Kali a déjà des fioles de leur sang, alors avant de les sortir de là, il faut les récupérer.

_ Pourquoi voudraient-ils enlever les Winchester d'ailleurs?

_ Oh, surement pour essayer d'arrêter l'apocalypse, marchander avec Michael ou Lucifer, quelque chose comme ça.

_ Et ça peut marcher? Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

_ Nah. Pas moyen. Ils vont juste réussir à se faire tuer.

Mélusine fronça les sourcils en voyant la petite ride d'inquiétude sur son front, et comprit.

_ Tu n'es pas là pour les Winchesters.

_ Pardon? Cilla Gabriel en la regardant avec des yeux innocents. Alors pourquoi je suis là, dis moi?  
_ Parce que tu t'inquiètes pour tes petits copains Paiens. N'est-ce pas Loki?

L'ange maudite s'écarta d'un pas avec une expression trahis.

_ Tu as menti. Tu m'as _menti_! l'accusa-t-elle. Si tu m'avais demandé de t'aider à sauver tes amis, j'aurais accepté Gabriel.

_ Oh come on, ne rend pas tout dramatique comme ça,

_ La vérité, continua implacablement la jeune femme, c'est que les Winchesters ne risquent rien, s'ils meurent le paradis ou l'enfer les ramèneront à la vie de toute façon. Tu es là pour sauver tes amis, mais pas seulement, n'est-ce pas? Qui est Kali?

Gabriel se pinça l'arrête du nez avec un air stressé soupirant.

_ Vraiment? Il faut qu'on ait cette conversation _maintenant_? Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas se disputer quand ce sera fini ?

_ Parce qu'on se dispute? J'essaie simplement de comprendre.

_ Mais bien sûr, et le regard trahis et accusateur c'est juste un détail? Répliqua Gabriel sèchement.

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre et détourna le regard en se mordant la lèvre. Il était important pour elle, mais Luna aussi l'était, et il avait tenté de la convaincre du contraire. Et maintenant il lui mentait pour aller sauver une déesse païenne?

_ Quoi, tu m'aurais aidé la bouche en coeur si je t'avais dis que je voulais sauver une bande de dieux païens dont une ancienne liaison?

_ Je t'aurai aidé. Je n'aurai pas aimé ça, mais je t'aurai aidé de mon plein grés. Tu as enterré mes enfants. Et je vais quand même t'aider maintenant, Gabriel. Tout comme je vais aider les Winchesters; parce que c'est ce qu'un ange devrait faire. Parce que je préfère devenir ce que les humains croient que nous sommes, plutôt que de rester un enfoiré intéressé qui n'agit que quand ça lui rapporte quelque chose, ou parce qu'il est touché personnellement. Now why don't you take care of Kali while I deal with the Winchesters and all the humans trapped by your friend so they can be their _diner_?

Elle tourna les talons sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et disparue au détour d'un couloir laissant Gabriel seul avec sa frustration. Pourquoi était-ce aussi compliqué? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être devenu le dernier des connards? Elle avait probablement raison, il avait voulu la manipuler, et maintenant il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui même. Prenant une grande inspiration, il pris une résolution qui le fit grimacer, et s'invita à la soirée.

Mélusine trouva le 'garde mangé' avant de trouver les Winchesters et entrepris de les sortir de là après s'être occupé du cuisinier, mais alors qu'elle accompagnait la dernière personne dehors, un 'courant d'air' la bouscula et l'envoya manger le sol.

_ Regardez ce que nous avons là! Un ange du Seigneur venu pour le salut de la petite gent!

Elle reconnu le type de l'accueil, Hermes, qui la regardait avec un petit air supérieur. C'était un ami de Gabriel, et cela en disait surement long sur sa personnalité… C'était-elle trompé à ce point sur lui ? Elle se releva en remettant ses vêtements en place (un pull noir en V, avec un jean blanc des ballerines et une veste de tailleurs blanche aux manches trois quart) et ramassa ses lunettes qui étaient tombé sous le choc.

_ On dirait que ce sera soir de jeun pour vous, répondis simplement Mélusine.

_ Je suis sur que l'ange à un petit de poulet absolument exquis, répliqua Hermès.

_ Imbécile, répliqua Mélusine avec une moue dédaigneuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il traversait la double porte donnant sur la salle à manger et s'étalait sur le sol devant le comité de dieu paien.

_ You all sure are incredibly full of yourselfs, soupira-t-elle en passant le seuil à sa suite. And you really think you stand a chance against Lucifer when God himself struggled to keep him in a leash?

Elle haussa un sourcil en croisant le regard de l'assistance. Les Winchester la regardait bouche bée, Gabriel semblait assez perturbé par son entrée, et les dieux la foudroyèrent d'un regard incrédule.

_ Que l'on soit clair, je suis seulement du deuxième cercles, insista Mélusine. Lucifer est un archange - déchu certes mais sa force rivalise voir dépasse celle de Michael. Si on devait dénoter de ma puissance sur une échelle de 1 à 9, j'obtiendrai un 4.

_ Tu es trop dure avec toi même, je te mettrait 5 pour ma part, intervint Gabriel. Je sais que techniquement que tu es une Puissance, mais avec tout ce que tu fais sur terre et ton engagement, vraiment, tu mérites une promotion de Vertu.

_ Still, the point is: if _I_ can beat him, imagine what Lucifer can do.

_ She has a point, apuya Garbiel. Still not decided to believe me?

_ Tu nous as menti pendant des siècle en te faisant passer pour l'un des nôtres, répliqua Kali. Comment veux tu que je te crois, tu as ramener un sous fifre avec toi!

_ Okay alors premièrement: Mélusine n'est pas mon sous-fifre, deuxièmement, à l'époque j'étais en fuite du paradis et je n'avais plus la moindre envie d'être un archange, et troisièmement: je viens de vous avouer la vérité, sa compte non?

_ Il a menti à tout le monde pour que je l'aide à vous sauver de votre arrogance, rajouta froidement Mélusine. Il ne veut pas que vous mourriez des mains de son frère, ce qui est tout à son… honneur. Quoiqu'il en soit, quand quelqu'un va au delà de ses moyens pour vous aider ainsi, la moindre des choses et de lui laisser une chance de prouver sa bonne foi.

Elle les foudroya du regard, et Sam échangea un regard avec Dean l'air de dire qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre ces deux là. Dean haussa les épaules pour dire qu'il s'en moquait, et quand ils voulurent profiter de l'agitation pour s'échapper ils croisèrent le regard sévère de la jeune femme et se rassirent sagement. Les dieux paiens se mirent à se hurler dessus dans une forme belliqueuse et primitive de tentative de communication alors que Gabriel tentait de les raisonner.

_ Ils y a des gens prisonniers, commença Dean en fixant Mélusine pour lui faire passer le message.

_ Plus depuis quinze minutes, répliqua sèchement Mélusine sans même le regarder.

Elle jeta un regard impatient à sa montre et réalisa avec agacement qu'il était minuit moins le quart. S'ils ne se décidaient pas bientôt…

_ Pourquoi vous opposeriez vous au plan du Paradis? Demanda soudain Kali qui s'était glissé jusqu'à elle pour l'interroger.

Mélusine la fixa un instant, et elles s'opposèrent du regard pour se jauger, jusqu'à ce que l'ange décide qu'elle vallait la réponse.

_ Parce qu'ils ont tous oublié notre mission. Quand Dieu est partis, tout le monde l'a pris comme un abandon, ils refusent de penser, ou d'agir par eux même. Quand aux archanges restant… Gabriel a prit la fuite, Michael le commandement, et Raphael trafique on ne sait quoi dans l'ombre. Mais notre mission? Ils sont tellement jaloux des hommes et de l'amour que Dieu leur a donné, qu'ils refusent de voir le bien en eux et de faire leur job.

_ Mais pas vous?

_ J'ai voulu les convaincre, et je l'ai payé chèrement. Si vous ne voulez pas croire en mon dévouement, alors ma rancoeur et mon désir de vengeance devraient vous convaincre, déclara l'ange d'une voix amer. Ils croient tous que le chemin est déjà tracé, mais en réalité ils ont pipé les dés, et personne n'aura sa chance.

Kali sembla peser son ton et sa réponse, puis se permit un léger sourire.

_ Nous ne faisons pas parti de ta mission.

_ Certainement pas.

_ Et pourtant tu es là.

_ Je dois au moins ça à Gabriel. Mais si vous décidez d'appeler Lucifer, et bien… il fera le ménage à ma place. Je m'en contre fiche. Je suis là pour eux, elle indiqua du menton les Winchesters.

_ Dans ce cas il est dans ton intérêt que je meurs, ils ne seront libéré de mon emprise qu'alors.

_ Tu pourrais aussi les relâcher volontairement. T'éviter une mort dans d'atroce souffrance, et me prouver que les dieux paien ne sont pas qu'un ramassi de créature arrogante dans le déni total.

_ Vous européen, semblez convaincu d'être tout puissant, mais nous avons le pouvoir sur ce monde aussi ! S'exclama Kali. La Grèce antique, Rome, toutes les religions polythéiste le prouve!

_ Oh pitié, vous n'êtes que des petits joueurs, vous avez votre religions? C'est adorable, mais Dieu a crée le monde, la vie, et par extension, il vous a créé vous. Par erreur ou pas, seul Lui peut nous le dire, mais ne vous croyez pas supérieur à tout ça. Parce que vous ne l'êtes pas plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

Ces mots semblèrent ébranler la déesse, mais à ce moment une bagarre éclata entre deux paiens, et Gabriel se frappant le front du plat de sa main.

_ A ce niveau là je ne suis plus persuadé que nous méritiez pas de mourir. C'est comme les panda les gars, c'est pas possible vous cherchez l'extinction!

Malgré elle, l'ombre d'un sourire étira ses lèvres puis elle repris son sérieux quand le premier coup de minuit raisonna. Gabriel se tourna vers elle, l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais elle lui fit signe de se taire. Elle allait dire quelque chose, quand la porte d'entrée éclata avec fracas.

_ Hellooooo~ s'exclama Lucifer. Is my date here alreadyyy~ ?

Plusieurs dieux se précipitèrent dans l'entrée pour l'affronter, et Mélusine soupira alors que retentissait le troisième coup. Elle entendit le bruit distinct d'un corp explosant. Quatrième coup. D'autre dieu se précipitèrent et par la porte défoncé elle vit Lucifer à l'autre bout du couloir. Il lui fit un puérile coucou de la main avant de claquer des doigts de et détruire ses attaquants. Nouveau son d'horloge, elle sentit quelques écailles résiduelle se développer sur ses joues et se tourna vers Kali.

_ Tu nous crois, maintenant?

La déesse semblait horrifiée, et Mélusine en profita pour subtiliser les fiole de sang avec des doigts agiles et les jeta aux Winchesters. Le sixième son de cloche résonna dans ses jambes et elle retira son pantalon en le pliant soigneusement, son pull étant suffisamment long pour lui donner l'impression d'être totalement exposé. La première écailles apparu au septième Dong. Elle jeta le vêtement à Gabriel.

_ Tu devrais les sortir d'ici, indiqua-t-elle sans même le regarder.

_ Tu ne fais pas le poid, s'exclama Gabriel.

_ Je ne vais pas le combattre idiot. _Dong_

_ Alors quoi, tu te sacrifie pour gagner du temps?

_ Je veux juste lui parler. Maintenant sort ta déesse d'ici avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. Et renvoi les Winchesters.

Gabriel hésita. _Dong_

_ Tu n'affronteras pas ton frère, Gabriel. Alors maintenant soit gentil et vide cette salle, je n'ai pas besoin de spectateur.

Comprenant enfin ses intentions et ce qu'elle voulait éviter, Gabriel décida de céder et s'exécuta. _Dong_. La salle se retrouva totalement vide lorsque le Diable en personne arriva, couvert de sang, et il eut une moue déçu.

_ Mon petit frère n'a même pas eut la décence de m'attendre pour dire bonjour!

 _Dong_!

_ Peux tu vraiment lui en vouloir? Répliqua Mélusine. Ton égoisme l'as mis dans une situation délicate. Tu peux m'excuser une seconde?

Le dernier coup d'horloge retenti, elle la transformation s'opéra sous le regard fasciné de Lucifer. Lorsque la queue de serpent fut complète, elle retourna son attention sur l'archange déçu.

_ Wow, ça, c'est nouveau, s'exclama Lucifer avec un sourire moqueur. Hum, je crois y lire la patte de Micky. Un serpent… il devait vraiment être énervé contre toi! Alors dis moi, qu'as tu fais?

_ J'ai essayé de les convaincre de faire leur job, répliqua Mélusine en haussant les épaules.

_ Outch. Mauvaise idée.

_ A qui le dis tu?

_ Hum, entre nous, c'est plutôt cool, les couleurs sont sympa.

Elle discutait couleur et mode avec Lucifer, on aurait tout vu. Mais elle observa les reflets dorés et vert jaune de sa queue et ne pu qu'approuver.

_ On finit par s'habituer, avoua-t-elle. Et ça va beaucoup mieux depuis que j'ai eu la peau de Zacharia.

_ Never liked that sucker anyway... Alors, pas d'insulte ou d'attaque en traitre? Je suis déçu.

_ Pourquoi je t'attaquerai alors que je n'ai aucune chance. J'ai plus envie de voir Michael mort que toi. Après tout, tu t'es intéressé à l'humanité, à ta propre façon. Tu as prouvé qu'il n'étaient pas tous bon, ce qui ne donne que plus de valeur à ceux qui le sont. C'est dommage que tu ne veuilles pas voir ce qu'ils ont de bien, mais après avoir passé une éternité dans la cage, je ne peux décemment pas de demander de faire preuve d'ingulgence. Ta haine n'a dû que décupler.

_ Ding ding, you're right ! Chanta Lucifer en applaudissant. Tu ne m'apprend rien de neuf, mais je donne un bon point pour l'avoir dit.

Pas impressionné par ses moqueries, Mélusine planta son regard dans le sien:

_ Je suis désolée de ce que tu as subit. Tu méritais une punition, mais pas celle là. Dieu a fuit le problème, il faut croire que Gabriel lui ressemble plus qu'aucun d'entre nous…

Cette fois-ci Lucifer resta silencieux et lui jeta un regard noir. Elle avait touché trop juste à son goût.

_ J'aimerai que tu nous laisses une autre alternative pour sauver l'humanité que de te tuer ou t'enfermer à nouveau, soupira-t-elle.

_ Oh, bien sur, je devrais me repentir, moi ! Ha! Désolé pour toi Serpentine, mais ça n'arrivera pas. Michael veut son combat final, et il va l'avoir. Mais promis, si l'humanité survit à ça, je reverrai peut être mon jugement à leur égard. Maintenant, occupons nous de ton cas.

Mélusine secoua la tête, désolée, et rajouta :

_ J'aurai essayé. J'espère que tu arriveras à être heureux un jour, et pas seulement amer et jaloux.

Et sur ces mots, elle s'envola en le plantant au milieu des cadavres.

 _ **~ Scène post-générique ~**_

Lucifer regarda autour de lui : aucune distraction pour le tirer de son ennui. Il songea une seconde à poursuivre l'ange moralisatrice mais il n'avait pas envie de mourir sous le coup de ses sermons. Finalement, il sortit un vieux téléphone de la poche de son pantalon avant de lancer une application d'un jeu en vogue.

_ Pas mal.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ça fais toujours plaisir ;)


End file.
